In the line of duty
by Tanya95t-bird
Summary: Renji lost his partner two years ago, No one knows where he is. But soon Ichigo will be returned but will it be the same Ichigo they all knew and loved? Or has he changed into something much, much darker? First fiction! XD it's an Yaoi! not sure of the pairing yet. But there will be more than one!
1. Remembering old friends and dark pasts

**Mmmm… Don't have much ta say, besides that this will be an AU so no Death gods annacar do-dads**

**This will also be am Yaoi so no likey male on male action? Turn the fuck back hello!**

**Uum also I don't own bleach, though that would have been awesome XD**

**This will be my first so be kind ta meh! Oh also this might turn out a Kenichi not quite sure if that's the pairing I'm going for… anyway on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Remembering old friends and dark pasts**

Renji stretched from where he sat at his desk, another boring day stuck with paperwork. If he didn't enjoy his partner's friendship he'd asked to be switched a long time ago.

"Yo Renji!" Came the gruff voice from beside him on the neighbouring desk.

"Wha ya want Grimmjow?" Renji asked his partner.

Renji had been partnered with Grimmjow since Ichigo his best friend and previous partner went missing two years ago, didn't sit well with the red head. Telling the truth it still didn't. But since he was partnerless his captain paired him with Grimmjow.

They were police officers, but their last task ended a tad… wrong, hence all the damn paperwork Renji had to put in. Renji hated paperwork. Really hated it…

"Come on Renji, still sour over the whole scenario? Wasn't our fault." Grimmjow shrugged his shoulder as finished his paperwork and filed into the folder needed.

Renji looked over at his partner, seeing much of his old partner in him, both were tall around 6ft 2 with broad shoulders and odd hair colour. Like he could talk with his flaming red locks hanging from his trademark ponytail , but what made them so similar was their attitudes. Both had strong and almost wild attitudes, Grimmjow just a bit more unrefined than Ichigo had been. While Ichigo could be in a crowded room and still be respectable… for him at least, Grimmjow no so much it would seem. The man loved a good fight.

Grimmjow had cornflower blue hair, matching eyes with teal tattoos under them from his delinquent years apparently, and was bulky with muscle such as himself. Helps being big when you work with thieves and more trash that think they have the right to hurt the innocent .

Renji sighed but nodded his agreement with Grimmjow while filing his paperwork.

"Yeah well at least we're done so we can clock out now and go for some drinks." Renji said as he stood up to grab his coat and gear.

Grimmjow gave his infamous feral grin and did a silent whoop at the mention of a drink.

As they both left the station their friends and fellow co-workers joined them on their way to the bar.

Rukia Kuchiki, Kira Izura, Shuhei Hisagi and even Noitra Gilga came along.

"Hey Rukia!" Renji waved at his other best friend from his youth.

Rukia gave a small sad smile. "Two years now…" She sighed and rubbed her arms, it was rather chilly for autumn.

Rukia, adopted sister to his captian had short black hair and big indigo eyes, she was also very short around 5ft 5. Rukia and Renji met Ichigo when they started in the academy. Ichigo however was a year before them even though he was their age. He was a protégé, a keen mind and very deadly even at a young age. He never told much about his past. Keeping it locked up tight in his heart. No one knew where he vanished to, if he was alive or dead. No one knew if he had family for nothing could be found.

Grimmjow arched an eyebrow.

"What's up with this two year thing?" He asked curiosity winning over him.

Both Renji and Rukia looked at one another then back at Grimmjow.

"We'll tell ya once we all got some alcohol in our hands." Renji replied as he walked past Grimmjow and into the bar.

Kyourake Shunsui was owner of the bar and knew Ichigo as well, he was an uncle for the man when he had nowhere to turn.

The man had long slightly curly brown hair cascading down his back in a low tail at the nape of his neck with warm eyes, however today they were filled with a slight void. A sadness, it lit up somewhat when he saw the group of youngsters walking into the bar.

He waved his hand in the direction of a large table.

They all took their seats, waited for a waitress to show, when Shunsui came himself the group broke out into large grins. "Hey Shunsui!" Renji greeted with a nod.

The man smiled a crooked smile. "Having troubles in the streets eh?" He asked enjoying Renji and Grimmjow's flustered appearance.

"Tch." Grimmjow said after a few minutes while crossing his arms over his well built chest. "I can't see how else we could have handled it." He grumbled much to the amusement of the bar owner.

Shunsui smiled a sad smile. "Ichigo could have probably dealt with it better, such a shame."

All faces fell at the mention of the name making Grimmjow slightly annoyed as well as Nnoitra who were both new to the group.

After they ordered their drinks and received them, Grimmjow snapped.

"Okay Red, spill." He grumbled taking a sip of his beer.

Renji sighed as he thought of where to begin, so he began from the beginning when they first saw the orangette.

**Flashback:**

**Renji and Rukia decided they would become police officers since they came from a bad neighbourhood. They applied for acceptance after they turned nineteen, they both made it into the academy. There they met Kira and Shunhei first at the lunch break, Rukia had tripped over a tree root and fell into kira's chest. He caught her in time before he hit the floor. Kira had pale blond hair that all over the side of his face and sad droopy eyes with a sweet smile. Shunhei had short spiky black hair with three scars running down the side of his face over his right eye and a sixty-nine tattoo under his left eye. They became fast friends.**

**Kira knew more about the gossip around the academy because of his two female friends Momo and Rangiku, who made it their mission to know who everyone is and at least some information on them.**

**It was a bright afternoon sitting in the park with Momo and Rangiku as well as Shunhei amd Kira that they saw the flash of orange.**

**All eyes were fixed on the scowling orange haired man as he jogged through the park at a moderate pace breathing normally. His hair was rather shaggy and long at the back and shorter at the front although it still fell in his eyes making it harder to see his eyes, he was tall they could clearly see that but nothing else for he was too far away too see better. He had a pair of short black jogging trousers on with a white t-shirt with the academy logo that sat slightly tight showing a little bit of the clear definition the man had.**

**"****Who is that guy?" Asked Rukia as she whipped her mouth delicately to make sure she wasn't drooling.**

**Rangiku sighed in a dreamy fashion. "Ichigo Kurosaki, he's our age but he gained entrance into the academy when he was eighteen, why no one really knows but the big boss did it so he had to impress."**

**Renji nodded as he watched as the man kept jogging until he was a far distance away. "You know him Rangiku?" Renji asked as he turned back to the group.**

**Rangiku shook her head in negative. "He barely talks, he only answers questions when asked and when the training requires it. He also has no family apparently." The last part was said softly.**

**The next time the group saw Ichigo was at target practice, Ichigo had agreed to help with the training.**

**He stood at the firing range with a scowl that did nothing to ruin his attractive face, he was holding a 9 mm handgun lightly in his palm. He went on about how the gun should be cleaned to prevent jamming, also that the safety should always be on unless it is required to be off. He then went on about how to fire the gun correctly; a student then asked if he could show them. He merely nodded his head once, turned on his heel and raised the gun with slightly relaxed arms, took a deep breath and shot three rounds into the paper target. While the target made its way back Ichigo stood still and said not a word. When the target came into few there were three holes, one near the middle of the forehead while the other two sat almost on the heart.**

**Ichigo then has them all practice and stood by to help. Rukia kept making her arms too stiff so she kept hurting herself with every recoil of the pistol. He helped her gentle soothing voice. Renji shook somewhat, he had bad experiences with guns and gangs. Ichigo came to his side and held a hand over his, his hands were rough from calluses yet his hand sitting on top of his was warm and soothing. It made Renji relax almost automatically. He spoke softly after retrieving his hand in a smooth voice that sebt shivers down Renji's back. "All bad things you went through may have scarred you but use it as fuel to make sure that no other child, teen or adult has to go through them." After that he went to other students to help them. The warmth of this hand still remained.**

**They didn't see him after that. He graduated a year before them, once they graduated and got placed into captain Kuchiki, Rukia's adoptive big brother.**

**Rukia was paired with Shuhei and Kira with Momo.**

**Renji was told to wait for his partner near a empty desk only filled with case files and a computer. "So you're my partner huh?" Came a familiar smooth baritone.**

**Renji whirled around to come face to face with the tall orengette in full service gear, much like himself. Ichigo had a slight smile on his face accompanied with a slight scolw, now Renji could make out that his eyes were a deep amber colour. Renji nodded and held out his hand. "Renjie Abarai, nice ta meet ya." Ichigo's smile grew a bit. "Ichigo Kurosaki, like wise." **

**The spent a few weeks getting to know one another better, even Rukia joined in becoming fast friends with Ichigo. They quickly learned that the man was smart, and kind even if he had a permanent scowl on his face. One day he got a call from someone, large amount of money was named an then another while Ichigo tilted his head sideways for a few seconds and did some math in his head. After half a minute he gave a large number, Rukia took out a calculator and did the math and was amazed when Ichigo was spot on. When training together Ichigo revealed that he had been trained in Ninjitsu, Zanjitsu and a few other styles of fighting. He could lay Renji flat in a matter of a few movements.**

**After nearly a year of being partnered together, the faithful day of Ichigo's disappearance came. It was a normal day of patrolling when a call was made, near an abandoned warehouse there was a report of a break in. Ichigo visibly tensed at the mention of the location it was near Las Noches. They came to the house. It was already over so all that had to be done was take a report. Ichigo kept looking over his shoulder. Soon it was done and Ichigo nearly ran to the squad car. Just as he reached it there was gun fire. They ducked behind the car. Ichigo turned to me with the saddest face Renji even saw on his face. "Please stay here Renji, this isn't your fight." Ichigo stood slowly and started to walk around the car. Renji grabbed his wrist near screaming. "What the fuck Ichigo? Not my fight? What does that even mean, where are you going?" Ichigo looked back at Renji one more time before he moved quicker than Renji could see and hit a nerve ending in his neck, knocking him out and placing him inside the squad car.**

**When Renji woke he was alone in the backseat of the cruiser with no Ichigo. He called in help from Rukia and the rest of the gang, they searched high and low but couldn't find the orange haired man. They went back to headquarters to report to their captain.**

**Byakuya Kuchiki was a cold man, but had to be in his line of work, when he heard of Ichigo's behaviour and what happened he went even more pale and swore under his breath. He picked up his phone and shooed everyone out his office, all they could hear was muffles of Ichigo's name and that they found him and possibly caught him and they needed to move quickly. **

**Months went by and nothing could be found, it was if Ichigo just vanished into thin air leaving no trace behind all for a small trail of blood in the abandoned warehouse surrounded by other splatters of blood that weren't his.**

**Now two years and still nothing, Captain refuses the case to be called cold, even head of the department Yamamoto refuses to call it a cold case.**

**Everybody still believed he's alive.**

**End flashback**

Grimmjow and Nnoitra looked around the table seeing sad faces that just showed how much this man meant to them all.

Nnoitra frowned. "He sounds like someone who can put up a hell of a fight so how did he get caught?" Nniotra thought out loud.

Everyone nodded in agreement. How could someone so skilled as Ichigo get caught?

Renji soon started to tell stories of when Ichigo and his one friend Shinji made an entire concert with just the two of them, singing songs and just having a ball.

Grimmjow now wished he could meet this Ichigo, he sounded like an alright guy.

They traded stories all through the night, honouring a good friend that was alone somewhere probably hurt, it was a painful thought to all those at the table.

* * *

The clanking of chains being moved filled the empty dark room. Ichigo hung by his arms held up by chains. Slumped forward and breathing deeply. His once flawless skin was marred by an array of scars, small shallow once to deep white scars.

The door opened to reveal the silhouette of a man with dark blue hair and a creepy smile. He said nothing for he found nothing could break the young man's spirit. Two goons came in and dragged Ichigo out if the room to the next room.

It was a cold white room, similar to an operating room. There was an operation table with metal restraints and tubes flowing to a machine next to it. Ichigo was placed onto the table and restrained.

The man's smile grew and he stabbed an IV needle into the crook of Ichigo's arm, no sound came out of the young man. Then a needle was placed near the slope of Ichigo's neck and gentle inserted as to not damage the veins underneath the skin. Soon the machine was activate and dark liquid started to flow from the tubes into Ichigo's system.

It itched like hell, made him nauseous. Being unable to move he thrashed as much as he could while holding in a scream. Soon the man with dark blue hair revealed a syringe filled with a white substance.

"You're ready for step 2 of your evolution, isn't this exciting?" The man cooed at Ichigo.

The door opposite side of the room opened, a tall man a little shorter than Ichigo came in wearing a pristine white suit, slicked back brown hair with a lovelock hanging over his forehead. A calculating smile and sharp eyes inspected the man on the table.

"I see I made it just in time to see the next stage in our little Ichi's evolution." The man's poisoned honey voice came floating into the room.

A low inhuman growl came from the figure on the table.

"I won't bow to you, no matter what you do to me. I'd rather die." Ichigo growled low in his throat, sneering at the man revealing sharp canines.

The man merely smiled then made eye contact with the blue haired man. "Proceed"

The blue haired man then injected the white liquid into the other crook of Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo clenched his jaw in pain, the new feeling of being burned alive while his muscles spasmed, locked and twitched Ichigo finally let go of a scream that people could hear outside the building no doubt.

Ichigo threw his head back and forth screaming, howling out his pain as the two men watched with wide eyes. The reaction was not what they expected. They had assumed that the young man would be too weak to fight the change anymore. They were very wrong.

Once Ichigo stilled on the table trembling, one would think it was pain but it wasn't no it was anger and pent up rage.

"I will kill you both for this… I swear" Ichigo said as he lost consciousness.

"He is simply amazing." The blue haired man remarked as he checked Ichigo's pulse and other readings.

The brown haired male nodded in agreement. Ichigo was something special, that's the reason he was so intent on catching the boy when he was younger but the boy was unreachable until he grew older and his caretakers thought he had given up on catching Ichigo. Their mistake cost them dearly.

He now had Ichigo in his clutches; the boy was bound to break soon. Then he's have the perfect assassin.

Then he's have all he needed to make sure he controlled all, the politics, and protection services such as the police. Yes he'll rule it all. With Ichigo by his side. Willing or not, his made is bound to break soon enough.

"Mmm, this is strange." Came the blue haired man's voice breaking the brown haired man's train of thought. He looked over to where the man was busy inspecting the boy's body.

"Is something wrong?" The man asked making his was closer to see what had the other so perplexed.

The other man sighed and shrugged a shoulder as he inspected the injection wounds from the syringe.

It was now a pale white standing out from the sun-kissed skin. The surrounding veins were slightly white about an inch or so from the tiny hole.

"What does this mean? It never happened to the test subjects." The brunette commented.

The bluenette was frowning now. "Mmmm could be because he rejected the serum." The man motioned for his goons to take Ichigo back to his cell.

* * *

A loud pain filled scream filled the night sky.

The scream sounded inhuman. It set chills down the group's backs as they walked back to the station to retrieve their cars and go home.

No one knew that the scream was their friend Ichigo.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, leave reviews! Still not sure of the pairing, so I'm open to suggestions. **

**This is my first fiction so it'll most likely suck :/ **


	2. So it starts

**Oh goody! Thanks for the reviews and I have taken into consideration on what was said, this will either be a Grimmichi, Renichi or well Byaichi ain't a bad idea as well to be honest…**

**Also if I make any grammar mistakes I apologise for English is not my mother language.**

**And seeing as I am feel rather sadistic writing this, poor Ichi will go some more pain… but he's a tough cookie he'll make it.**

**This will be dark yes for I am twisted when the mood hits me.**

**Anywhore on this this thing!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: So it starts**

Drip

Drip

Drip

That damn leak was fucking annoying even if it oddly kept his mind from snapping. He couldn't and wouldn't fall for the mad man's plans. He knew that if he did many people would die.

Hanging from his wrists tied to the ceiling, feet barely touching the floor. Looking around at the room he'd been in for what he assumed was a few months; after all they kept moving him. It was a cube-like room with steel plating, bolts holding it up could be seen with a one way mirror and they didn't even clean up the old blood from last month's beating. Ichigo thought of his friends, they were all he had. He didn't have a family anymore. He had nothing now, he couldn't see them caring enough to be still searching for him.

Ichigo drew in a deep breath trying to quell the growing urge to break the chains holding him, he could he knew that. They didn't though. He hid his true power, why show them? He couldn't leave now, he would die if the whole evolution bullshit they were talking about wasn't complete but dying looked all the more appealing as days, months… years? Go by.

The door opened with a loud creak. A goon came in with food, if you could call it that. Apparently he wasn't allowed to lose weight. He was found perfect, they try to keep it that way by feeding him some strange slop that had no taste but was full of nutrients that he so desperately didn't want.

"Come on now, let's just eat without a fuss today." Came a monotone voice followed by dead emotionless eyes.

Ichigo growled low in his throat baring his teeth to the man.

The man took a step back to the side to allowed a large man step in, he was easily around 6ft 6 nearing 7 accompanied by thick layers of muscle. He had orange side-burns and a wide jaw line.

The light in the room was dim, bit the little detail he could make out said that the smaller man was of higher rank. The green eyed man merely nodded his head to the wall of muscle who in turn walked behind Ichigo and gripped his jaw and slid an arm around his waist to hold him still.

They force fed him, Ichigo giving a rather good fight if the large man's broken nose was anything to go by.

Blood ran down the man's face and his eyes were bruised underneath as well, a perfectly timed thrust of the head can do wonders to a man's face after all.

After the two left he was alone again growling low I his throat as he thought of was he was going to kill everyone.

One thing Ichigo found odd about the room was the one way mirror on his left side. Did they seriously watch him?

He growled at the window, seeing his own reflection growling back, he discovered that when he got angry his eyes would glow an eerie gold, his eyes were lined with dark circles and months of not being in the sun had made him pale. He frowned at the window before sneering at it and whoever was watching.

"I will kill you all. I will slaughter you all. You'll pay for this."

* * *

Behind the one way window the three figures felt shivers travel down their spines.

"Mah Mah, he's getting mor violent by tha day eh boss?" The one commented while the second one agreed with a nod.

The brown haired man frowned yet again, showing of emotion was rear for him but this one really was becoming a very hard challenge. One he couldn't lose.

"We'll just have to up the heat then, he has to break soon." He relied before walking off.

The one that spoke stayed behind to watch the orange haired male growl like a caged wild cat, before frowning himself. "Yah, tha may be but I won' let tha happen…" He whispered softly to himself before turning away.

* * *

Renji was waiting outside Grimmjow's apartment. They were allowed to patrol again, so there he sat waiting for his partner to come down so they could start their shift.

A few minutes later Grimmjow was sitting in the car beside his partner. He looked rather thoughtful which in turn made Renji on edge.

"So Renji…" He spoke in a mock innocent way.

"Yeah?" Renji grunted back driving to a café for some wake up coffee he needed badly. Always having nightmares about where Ichigo is on this day.

"This Ichigo character, you got a photo of the guy?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

Renji nodded, he stopped in front of the café. He took out his cell phone, scrolled through his pictures of him, Rukia and Ichigo. Renji found one of Ichigo right before he went missing, Ichigo was leaning against a pillar grinning at the camera while he had Shunhei in a light headlock.

Ichigo was wearing a black skinny slashed at the thighs with a studded belt, he also had a white shirt and leather wristbands on both wrists. His eyes were facing the camera allowing the warm chocolate brown to be seen as shoulder length orange hair fell slightly in front of them.

Renji gave the phone to Grimmjow watching with amusement as blue eyes went wide.

Grimmjow stared at the photo, sure he believe everyone when they said that Ichigo was attractive but attractive didn't cover it. The ma n in the photo had a strong masculine face with a straight nose and big dark brown eyes that held a mischievous glint in them.

"Huh, wow…" Grimmjow didn't care that he was pretty much speechless.

"Yeah he was always chased by so many girls even guys when they found out he played for both teams, but he never dated. Simply didn't have the time. He was always busy doing side jobs." Renji explained as they paid for their coffee and made their way outside.

Grimmjow thought it was sad that Ichigo was in trouble and nobody could do anything because they didn't know where he was.

Renji saw what Grimmjow ordered and smiled suddenly, it made Grimmjow arch eyebrow.

Renji notice and shook his head. "Ichigo hated coffee, always drank tea."

Grimmjow smirked. Happy that Renji talked about Ichigo, the guy had to come back sometime didn't he?

* * *

At the headquarters there was a captain meeting, Captain Kuchiki observed his fellow captains.

Captain Soi Fong in head of section that involves in delicate situations was a hard woman with short black hair and two small braids hanging low at the base of her skull.

Jyuushiro Ukitake was a peaceful man, with pale long white hair and a kind face. He was the lead of the administration of new recruits section.

Kenpatchi zakari was a brute of man, large muscles with shoulder length black hair and a jagged scar running down the left side of his face over his eye. He was the head of the recruits.

Gin Ichimaru was an odd man, with purple silver hair and constant fox like grin that creased his eyes into upside-down crescent moons, was in head of the special section that dealt with human trafficking. A job he strangely held very seriously.

Genryusal Yamamoto was the head Captain and head. With a long white beard and slightly darker eyebrows that always hid his eyes slightly from view with a large x shaped scar on his head.

The folder in front of him brought back some bitter memories.

Ichigo Kurosaki was abducted two years ago.

Still why was withheld from the rest of the world, only that he was one of the most talented recruits ever seen.

The door banged open as it was kicked. There stood Kisuke Urahara, with his strange green and white bucket hate and oversize green jacket with cane in hand. The only thing that was strange was the erious expression the man held.

Holding a folder like those around the table he sat at the opposite end of the table facing Yamamoto.

"I won't lie, we need to find him." Came Kisuke's words that weighed heavily on all other heads.

"And it's not because he is like a nephew to me, or that I promised his father that I'd watch over him. No, the time line now is close for his evolution will be near finished, let's all hope he still kept his head." He remarked sadly.

Gin lifted his head a little the cocked it sideways. "Well we all know him ta be a level headed man with an titanium enforced will, I'm positive he didn't get to him." He said also seriously.

The room was quiet after that, all contemplating on Gin's words.

"What is this report you have for us Urahara?" Yamamoto asked after a few minutes.

Kisuke nodded opening the file in front of him, all in the room followed the action.

In the file was an in-depth explanation of what Ichigo was going through but far more gentle than they all knew what was happening.

"Operation Hogyoku was designed for Ichigo in mind. After he showed signs of being a near perfect weapon with a heartbeat, this was supposed to just increase his strength and his abilities such as marksmanship and swordsmanship. But it was stolen and I fear that it has been twisted far darker than it ever should have been." Kisuke spoke as through the stages of the original operation, it would have taken three to four years for it to finish but if pushed it could be done in two years with a few months. The serum that was specially made for Ichigo to improve on all attributes and skills was meant to be injected slowly each day like a booster shot to minimise physical pain on Ichigo's side. Then after he has shown signs of faster movement and strength a second injection was put into play. A serum that would cause pain, it strengthen his bones, skin and internal organs. Kisuke then explained how if the serum was slightly altered it would make Ichigo into a near superhuman with very dangerous new additions.

"What… additions are you speaking of?" Captain Kuchiki asked, fearing for the boy now more.

Kisuke sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. "Sharp canines, slight discolouring f eyes varying his emotions and more I didn't dabble into it because I wasn't planning on ever doing it to Ichigo."

All captains nodded.

"Tell us captain Urahara, the loud howl that was reported last night… was that possibly Ichigo?" Jyuushiro asked with a crestfallen face.

All Kisuke said was that it was most definitely Ichigo.

* * *

The morning after the meeting Captain Kuchiki gathered all his officers that knew Ichigo and the few that were friends with his friends. They all sat in the common room sipping coffee or another hot beverage.

Captain Kuchiki looked at his adoptive sister and couldn't quiet hide the smile as Rukia smacked Renji on the back of his for a comment he made about her new Chappy the bunny phone charm.

He cleared his throat gaining all attention from the room.

"The search for Ichigo has kicked up, we now have a search area to look around. You will be searching for old hospitals, or warehouses big enough to have a storage room of sorts. I must advise you to the condition you may find him in. It is believed that he has been put through a stressful situation and also under drug abuse that is conclusive with scientific madness." He spoke slowly watching as the faces before him lit up only to grow into that of shock and horror.

"You mean… he has been tested on? Like some fucking gemmy pig?" Renji yelled as he stood up looking like he might throw up any minute.

The rest looked ready to explode.

"We have been searching high and low. The man who has captured Ichigo has a large force in the underground world, drugs human trafficking and far worse. He is not to be messed with. He has more than enough money to have kept Ichigo moving the moment we got too close." Captain Kuchiki said as he stood to leave. When he stopped at the door he glanced over his shoulder.

"The full search party will begin in a month, don't question as to why only know it's for Ichigo's sake but don't under any circumstances look for Ichigo before then, you can cause the entire search to fall flat and that is an order." He left after tha.

The rest of the group sat still shocked.

"After all this time… he has been… tortured, tested on… Oh Ichigo we're so sorry." Rukia nearly cried onto Renji's side.

Renji stood jaw locked as he glared at the door his captain left through. He'll follow the order only because it might save Ichigo.

* * *

Something kept tapping his cheek, it was annoying.

"Ichigo, come on wake up." A voice spoke.

Ichigo lifted his head to come face to face with Gin.

"What do you want traitor?" He growled out.

Gin frowned. "Ichigo I'm undercova', ya need ta believe meh."

Ichigo loked up at Gin from where he was hanging, thinking back Gin always stopped his beatings before it got too bad, always sneaked in good food and even told him how his friends were holding up.

"What do you want Gin, I can barely stay awake." Ichigo knew his body is giving up on him due to lack of sleep.

Gin opened one eye, a look of pure concern shown through.

"I'm here ta give ya some good news that might make this next few weeks a bit more worth tha while ta fight." Gin spoke gently.

Ichigo nodded for the captain to continue.

Gin smiled seeing the determined fire shine back into those amber orbs. "They are gunna start the search for ya up soon, they know wha's been happenin to ya, we've tried findin ya trust us. If I would I show them where ya at but even I dun know, being blindfolded before bein brought ere but know that after a about two weeks ya evolution will be done and ya'll be clear ta bust outta ere. So just keep fightin ya hear?" Gin spoke slightly rushed.

Ichigo merely nodded before slipping back into sleep.

Gin knew that Ichigo's will had been reinforced and wouldn't break.

Now he had to get back into the watch room before his tape rewind system times out.

* * *

At an airport a strange man had stepped off his plane, looking around for his suitcases. He had a student to see. After Kisuke called him telling him, they lost Ichigo it felt like it's rained in his soul.

Ichigo was his only living family left.

The man stood near 6ft 3 and had brown shaggy hair falling just onto his shoulders with see-through sunglasses and a long black tattered coat.

He received his luggage and made way to the taxi port. The only place he knew was where Ichigo worked.

While on his way he remembered the little boy Ichigo was when he received guardianship over him. The little nine year old boy didn't cry, didn't demand his parents back. He looked Zangetsu deep in the eye and demanded that He train him so he can be stronger, stronger so can protect all that were important to him. He said it all with a dead voice, hollow eyes where a glimmer of a fire flickered. That convinced him to train the boy. The boy never once complained over anything, if he failed at something he's try again and again till he mastered it to perfection. Ichigo had to go to the hospital on more than one occasion due to broken bones or fainting from exestuation. The boy was like a machine. The perfect student even now the boy he brought up was strong and wouldn't give up unless his friends were threatened. It was all Zangetsu could think of that would get Ichigo to give himself up.

When he reached the station we grabbed his two bags and made his way inside. Seeing a red haired man he knew he found Ichigo's old partner.

* * *

Kisuke was staring at a map trying to figure out where possibly Ichigo could be held.

His phone rang dragging his attention from the map. "Hello?"

"Kisuke Urahara." The voice on the other side made him stand straight gaining the attention of his surrounding captains.

"… Wh..what can I do for you?" He asked slightly worried.

"Mmm that you stutter shows you still hold fear for me, don't tell me you're still rattled?" Kisuke could hear the slightly amused edge of the voice.

Well being threatened by one of the world's most deadliest men would make any self-aware man shiver in his boots.

"Hahahaha well what can I say? You are not really one to be messed with; to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kisuke spoke as he turned and rested his legs against the table.

"I'm coming over, I assume that would be fine if not I'm coming anyway. Once Ichigo is found and returned he'll need a familiar face to his more childlike life don't you agree?" The man's tone of voice left no room for argument.

"Yes, yes that'll be perfect; having you around would help much. " Kisuke added hastily.

"Good, I'll be there in four hours." The line went dead.

Kisuke sighed and slumped into a seat.

"Kisuke are you alright? Your're rather pale." Kisuke looked to his left to see captain Kuchiki looking at him with a slight frown.

"Ah nothing's wrong just that aa very scary man is coming here. If I were the one holding Ichigo I'd be pissing myself right about now"

Captain Kuchiki just arched an eyebrow, few things made Kisuke scared."

* * *

Renji was filing in some reports when a tall man came into the station shouldering a bag while carrying another in one hand.

"Renji Abarai?" said the man staring straight at him, he was a very intimidating man. With a scowl that was eerily familiar to Ichigo's and silght stubble came forward to stand in front of him.

"I hear you know Ichigo. Do you by any chance know where his apartment is?" The man spoke keeping perfect eye contact.

Hearing Ichigo's name made Renji bristle.

"Who are you to demand that? Who are you anyway?" Came Rukia's calm voice beside him.

The whole group was now in front of the man, making him smile at their protectiveness over his nephew.

The smiled faded rather quickly. He looked around at the faced surrounding him.

"I'm his uncle, guardian as well as trainer. Zangetsu"

* * *

**Finally decided on a pairing, drum roll please!**

**Lol nah you'll have to read to find out ;)**

**Anyway thanks for reading, review please!**


	3. Silent screams, bloody tears

**Seeing as I am bored and writing is fun for me, I wrote the next chapter ain't I sweet?**

**Also for the mistakes I will be fixing them every 5****th****chapter so forgive silly lil old me.**

**Any way Ichigo will be slightly tortured in this chapter, might not be very bad. Will be bloody.**

**Again thank you for the reviews**

**MilkPowah: I'll try and update as much as I can but my orders will soon be coming in and I'll have less time than I do now but as I said I'll try and update as quickly as possible.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Silent screams, bloody tears**

Ichigo grinded his teeth together to stop the scream wanting to escape.

The whip came down hard, over and over again, making whiplashing noises as it moved through the air only to be yanked back to reek damage on Ichigo's bloody skin.

"45"

Smack

"46"

Smack

So it went on until one hundred was reached.

Ichigo's back was bleeding heavily, a large pool surrounding his feet. He panted harshly.

"And still no sound to leave your throat? You really are a monster in the making aren't you?" The blue haired freak commented off handily as he recorded the damage done to his back. He then made his way to Ichigo's side.

"You probably don't know this but the tip of that whip held a very sharp blade, first thirty whips didn't do a thing to you, isn't that simply amazing?" The blue haired scientist cooned at Ichigo as he was dismounted from the chains only to be moved back to the operating table for another white serum shot.

Bound again by even more restraints than last time, after Gin came in and left he was awakened by a heavily steel tipped whip to his back. The dark serum stage that had been injected through his arm and neck was finished. Now only one stage remained.

Only the blue haired man was in the room after the goons left. The serum was injected into his system again. Burning alive had changed into being eaten alive from the inside out. No screams could be heard. Ichigo kept them all in. He panted when it was over.

"Hmm, still no weakening resolve…" The blue hair man stroked his chin as the goons took him back to his room, they tied him back into his chains.

"Raise him, he's not done yet." Came the scientist's words and he came in carrying a rolled up cloth.

"You are skilled in blades, firearms and hand to hand that alone makes you dangerous but you have brains that other men lack. So you should know what this is." The man spoke as he raised the cloth in front of Ichigo's face.

He knew all too well what the rolled up cloth was. He spat to the side revealing a small amount of blood form biting his inner cheek.

"Yeah, you're going to make some more pretty scars on me, think I'm running out of room so you'll be doing some lovely criss-cross action ain't ya?" Ichigo spoke in an all too cheery voice.

The smile on the other man's face fell, he couldn't understand the younger one. All the torture he suffered he still resist and even makes jokes over his own situation.

He humph'ed and unrolled the cloth showing a large range of blades, some small and thin while others wide and blunt.

He chose a medium width but razor sharp blade and did what Ichigo said he would, for it was the truth. There was not much room to make new scars that won't run over another. He began on his left ribcage and dragged the blade to the left hip, it wasn't shallow by any means, this will set them back a day or so. The scientist then made a similar laceration mirroring the first making a large x on Ichigo's chest.

Soon other deep wounds joined, the tender sides of his ribs and over the whip marks that were still bleeding. Ichigo only let silent screams pass his lips.

After an hour of torture he was drowsed in warm water, the blood tainted water flooded the floor, making it red.

"Why won't you just give in?" The panting scientist asked.

Ichigo lift his head regarded the man, he looked like he just ran a marathon. He smirked when he lowered his head. "I won't ever submit, I won't ever show weakness or fear because it will only hold me back. I made a promise. I intend to keep it." Ichigo passed out from blood loss after the last word left his mouth.

The blue haired man shook his head. The boy was simply incredible.

* * *

Renji kept looking back at the man in the back seat of the car, Grimmjow demanded he went with him for back up.

They reached the apartment building. It was a twenty floor building, Ichigo lived on the seventh floor.

The building was red bricked with white window frames and doorframes but the doors and window were black. It wasn't too expensive.

They went for the front desk but the man stopped them. "I have a key, Ichigo just never told me where he lived, for I never asked." He then walked to the elevator followed by the two men.

In front of the door the man raised a hand to the door placing his palm against the black wood door. He stayed that way for about a minute before opening the door.

Both Renji and Grimmjow peeked inside having never been into the man's living domain.

What they saw was a barely furnished inside. But it was done tastefully. The red brick walls and dark wood flooring was decorated with a black living room set, a dark coffee table with a few out of date magazines. A large flat screen t.v. sat bolted to the wall. Underneath was a wall cabinet were on a video game consul sat with all matching equipment. The kitchen was modern and clean, showing it was either never used or kept clean. There were three rooms to their left, one was open revealing a black and white bathroom.

Zangetsu went to the door on the furthest right, opening it. It was Ichigo's bedroom, a queen size bed draped in dark red coverings, a dark wood wardrobe and full length mirror.

The other door was the study thy found out. The room had a big desk covered in papers, books and a laptop. Behind it was a low cabinet where a beautiful black katana sat in a glass display case. To the left was a row of bookcases packed with books on various subjects. Everything was dead and dull. No character of the owner, no photos on the walls.

"This is not what I was expecting." Spoke Renji as they all sat on one of the couches, Grimmow on the three seater with Renji and Zangetsu on the one seat chair.

Zangetsu shook his head. "I was how he was brought up, clutter had always made him uneasy. I decorated his room once in a colour other than black, white or red but the boy then refused to go into the room because the new environment made him on edge." The man explained.

Renji sat forward. "You believe he's alive? Why else would you be here?" He rushed his words.

Zangetsu studied Renji as he sat there. The red head was tall, bulky and covered in tribal tattoos. Ichigo talked about Renji and a girl named Rukia a quite a few times when they had their weekly phone calls.

Zangetsu nodded his head. "Ichigo is alive. He can't be allowed to die by his captors. They see him as too valuable to lose. After all he is one of a kind." The man spoke as he stood up.

Zangetsu went into the study only to come out with the black katana. It was around 4 meters long. The hilt was a four point shape, which resembled a Nazi sign. A small black chain dangled from the hilt. He lifted the blade and unsheathed it. The blade was just as black was the hilt. "This was Ichigo's eighteenth birthday present. He held the blade and named it Tensa. He trained with it since then. This is the only thing Icigo would never sell or let go."

He sheathed the blade and sat it on the coffee table. He sat down again facing the younger men.

"So you trained him?" Grimmjow asked cocking his head as he regarded the man before him.

Zangetsu nodded his head. "Since he came to me when he was nine, he demanded I train him. I did and he surpassed me when he turned sixteen. Yet he said he had much to learn from me." A ghost of a smile was on the man's lips.

Renji processed the information given to him. The only family Ichigo had was now sitting in front of him. The resemblance was there. "Why did he come to you?" Renji asked after a few minutes

Zangetsu looked at both men. "His father and mother were murderd in front of him when he was eight. He was first housed with a family friend but the friend soon contacted me and told me that the boy had too much pent up anger for him to be able to handle, then asked if I would house the boy seeing as I am the legal guardian for the boy. I agreed, the boy was brought to me out of state where I actually live. He wasn't a crying child or scared child I was expecting. He was quiet; he scowled at any toy given to him. I found him in my library once reading a book far beyond his age capability when I asked him what the book was about to see if he understood the contexts he gave me an answer I would expect from a high school student. The book was about the wars in Japan. He then asked if he could read more of the books he couldn't reach. I allowed it. The only time he ever cried was the anniversary of his parents' death. It was two tears and nothing more. Soon came his training and all the pent up anger was released. He smiled for the first time when he was fourteen and the man who took him in first came to visit for his birthday. A small boy with blond hair came along. Ichigo had someone near his age to play with for the day, but their play was more training like than anything else, they both did karate together going through their stances and moves.

After the family friend brought out a cake, we barely had any sweet things so it was a nice treat for the boy. He always had a weakness for chocolate."

Again a small smile came to the man's face.

Renji smiled as well, he knew Ichigo had a weakness for the brown substance.

Zangetsu looked up to both men again. "When he is brought back he'll need support from those around him. A darkness has been placed into him, he can defeat it and tam it but only with support. He will be different for you, he will most likely return to the stage he was in when he came to me."

Athe the words left the man, both Renji and Grimmjow clicked as to why the man was here.

"You're here to help him rehabilitate." Came Grimmjow's words.

The man nodded his head.

"Only I know how to work with the boy's pain and weaknesses in a way that won't make him break even more."

Both men respected the man even more than they had before. They could now see how Ichigo had gained his strength.

Grimmjow then looked thoughtful at Zangetsu. "Can you show us what training Ichigo went through?"  
Renji nodded his agreement.

Zangetsu smirked. "I can if you feel like you two are up for it." Both men nodded their heads vigorously.

"Alright, meet me at the park in an hour with some training clothes on and water."

* * *

The blue haired scientist looked at the computer that displayed the current findings. It would seem that the boy is in fact not rejecting the serum but accepting it. It was still odd though. If only he had all of the data, the stolen file wasn't completed, the serum was but the notes were half missing.

If the scientist didn't know better he would have thought the whole process was made just for the orange haired man.

A rattle of chains brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at the screen to see the chained man was awake.

He walked into the room to see the man standing on his feet shaking his head, his hair had grown since they had him, it started out with just being past his neck and touching his shoulders, now it was past his shoulder blades, the hair in front of his eyes were kept short, only cut when the man was unconscious.

He kept the muscles, but the lack of sun made his skin amore creamy colour, covered by scars, the new ones already showing healing. The man was shocked to find the boy healed rather fast but it only helped the process go all the more quickly.

The eyes he was greeted with were a glowing gold, the dark circles around the man's eyes only helping to set them off more.

"Aaaw bored again? Want to hurt me some more? Or wait! Or is it another injection? Oh wouldn't that be fun? Watching me as I change right in front of your every eye? Hmm? So what's it?"He growled the last part.

The scientist merely stared, the boy had enough energy to actually stand, to talk and even sneer at him like some wild cat.

"Soon you'll be finished, I just wonder I you'll be able to keep your will intact until then." With that he motioned for his goon to take Ichigo back to the table for another syringe.

* * *

Renji and Grimmjow felt like they wanted to throw up all their stomach contents plus the stomach. They could both hardly breathe, Zangetsu had drilled them the past hour. First he showed them the basics of karate and ninjitsu, all fairly easy but the sheer amount they had to do was mind-blowing.

While they were sprawled on the grass for a much needed break Zangetsu stood in the shade of a tree a meter or so away.

"So Ichigo went through all this?" Renji wheezed.

Zangetsu smirked again. "The routine you two are doing was the one he did when he was fifteen but without most of the moves he had learned by then and Zanjitsu. Like I said Ichigo had a drive in him I have never seen before."

Both men's eyes grew. Imagining a younger Ichigo going through all that they were doing plus more.

"Ah Zangetsu! I was wondering where I might find you, seems you have met Ichigo's friend."

Both men looked up to see Captain Kisuke with his tilted hat regarding them on the grass.

"Captain?" Both said together.

Zangetsu looked at Kisuke. "Any progress?" He asked as he leaned against the tree.

Kisuke tilted his head. "Mmmm Maybe, if we can just shrink the area to search with it would be easier. Gin said he can't lead us there or he'd be killed and he doesn't even know where it is." Kisuke looked back at the men on the ground now sitting up crossed legged.

"Why don't you bring in Shinji?" Zangetsu asked

Kisuke nodded. "I already called him; he's on his way with his team. Think the more people Ichigo feels comfortable with the better." Kisuke said as he handed a piece of paper to Zangetsu and walked away but not before he looked back at Grimmjow and Renji. "I hope you two won't be in too much pain tomorrow."

Both men groaned flopping back onto their backs.

Zangetsu smiled telling them they could go home.

* * *

After a long shower, a nap and good snake Grimmjow decided he should invite Nnoitra over. The man happily agreed offering to bring Chinese.

An hour later found the two men on the couch, empty fast food containers scattered around them while they played video games.

"That Ichigo's guardian came by today." Offered Grimmjow

Nnoitra paused the game, looked at his best friend with wide eyes.

"And? What did he want?" Nnoitra asked turning fully to face his friend.

Grimmjow took a sip of his beer. "Well the man is a scary ass bastard, showed us what kind of kid Ichigo was when he trained him. Even went into his apartment with Renji, man that was a dead place. The only personal effect the guy had was a black katana but he also told us that as a kid he had a strict upbringing, trained since he was nine." Grimmjow told Nnoitra everything Zangetsu told them.

"What does he even look like?" asked Nnoitra

Grimmjow grinned and took out his phone, he had sent the picture from Renji's phone to his.

"Ere." Grimmjow passed the phone. Watching just as Renji had him, Nnoitra whistled.

"Damn, he looks right up your alley I'd say. You like them on equal terms so there'd be a fight. Me nah I like ta dominate em" Nnoitra stuck his tongue our revealing a tongue ring.

Grimmjow burst out laughing, Nnoitra soon followed. Grimmjow knew all too well how Nnoitra dominated his bed partners, first time in the sheets sent most running.

"Ha ha, remember that one guy damn what was his name? He was some short shit that thought dating you would get to me? Something with a L" Grimmjow asked once his laughing died down enough to talk.

Nnoitra chuckled as he remembered. "Ah ya mean Luppi?" Nnoitra asked as he ran a hand through his black hair.

Grimmjow nodded grin turned into a feral one.

Nnoitra sat back. "Yeah was a prissy little bitch have ta say. Didn't satisfy at all." Nnoitra shook his head in mock disappointment.

Grimmjow smirked died a little. "Wonder if Ichigo would be the same when he gets back."

Nnoitra stared at his friend a while the smirked. "Ya sayin ya think ya wanna try at him?" Nnoitra wiggled his eyebrows.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Nah I'm done with one nights, gotten boring ta me. Thinking about actually settling down but haven't found anybody worth mah time."

Nnoitra just nodded his head, it would take someone damn special to take all of Grimmjow's attention, this Ichigo guy has had it and they haven't even met yet, it was a good sign in his books.

* * *

Ice cold water flew across the room as Ichigo's head was ripped back from the tub of ice water.

He was breathing harshly having nearly drowned twice.

The hand holding his head launched forward dunking his head underwater again, it went on for around ten times every time shorter in the water. They didn't want any permanent damage after all.

Soon he passed out again, only to wake up chained again with the green eyed goon staring at him.  
He was holding a rod, connected to a nearby machine. Ichigo already knew what was coming.

The man stepped forward bringing the rod to this right shoulder, the rod wasn't fully heated yet, not even glowing. It was warm enough to show promise of what is coming. The man drew the rod back, and pressed a few buttons on the machine, slowly the rod started to glow orange, then a bright yellow.

The man looked Ichigo in the eye. "You can end this, just submit." When Ichigo shook his head the rod was stabbed into the hollow of his shoulder. Again only a silent scream followed.

When both shoulder's had been stabbed, his pants were torn down and his tights assaulted without mercy. Long jagged wounds with seared edges bleed streams of blood down his legs to stain the floor even darker.

"That's enough." A smooth voice came in making the already wide green eyes go wider. The rid was dropped and the man bowed at the man near the door staring intently at Ichigo.

"Oh what am I going to do with you… so many scars? Yet it doesn't mar your beauty."

Ichigo gave a low growl, legs shaking with effort to stand.

The man came closer to the other only to backhand the green eyed man. "I ordered light burns not searing wounds that will slow the progress down." The brunette said in a low voice.

The brown haired man looked back at Ichigo who had passed out again. Examining the wounds on the boy's body he saw that they were thankfully already healing. The deep crimson that ran down the boy's naked body made his skin even more pale, or was it blood loss? The man didn't know.

* * *

As the sun set that night, Ichigo found himself on a bed this time, we as chained to the bed that was bolted to the floor. Still it was better than being hanged like some animal.

The door opened to reveal the green eyed man, he was carrying a bucket and a towel and somehow Ichigo knew that he was not going to get a bath. The green eyed man, placed the bucket near the door, left and brought two more then again with two more till five buckets were lined against the wall.

The man dunked the towel into the one bucket and made his way to Ichigo, taking out a pair of handcuffs and quickly fastened it to the bed, Ichigo knew making a fuss would only cause him more trouble, his body was also weak from blood loss.

The towel was wrapped around his face, a second pair of footsteps came in. Soon his nose was held and a bucket worth of water was poured over his face making him choke and stutter for breath, taking gulps of the water that went down his airway he chocked as the towel was removed he tilted as much as possible to throw up some of the water. All too soon we has pushed back and the towel returned as well as a second bucket of water.

It went on until one bucket was left. Suddenly the door was kicked open, revealing the scientist, brunette and Gin all who looked furious.

"Wha do ya think ya doin?" Gin all but yelled at the duo.

The brunette came closer to Ichigo who was taking the advantage of the distraction to empty his lungs.

"Why?" It was one word but the tone spoke volumes.

The green eyed man trembled where he stood. "He… he wasn't submitting to you lord…" He was cut off by another smack to the face.

Ichigo's heart started to beat too fast, is lungs struggling to take in breaths of air. The scientist noticed and ran to his side, demanding for the key, the green eyed man complied. Once the restraint was removed the man started with CPI.

The brunette and Gin watched in horror as the man screamed for his assistant for a breathing machine and resuscitation equipment, the boy was going into cardiac arrest.

The brunette turned to the green eyed man. "You better have a good reason for your actions Ulquiorra."

The green eyed man looked up at the man he respected and held a strong attraction to, he thought that of the boy submitted faster his lord would be happy.

"Lord Aizen…" But he was cut off when Ichigo let a howling scream loose into the night time sky.

Aizen didn't need to hear more. He didn't want to anyway.

"Gin please take Mr Schiffer to a holding cell." With that Aizen turned his attention to the now peacefully breathing Ichigo.

He could hear a Gin taking his new charge out of the room.

He was even more pale but awake, his eyes were a glowing yellow.

"I think we need to proceed either way." Said Aizen

The scientist nodded and took out the familiar white liquid filled syringe.

What they didn't know was that Ichigo was near ready to explode, he didn't know how much more of this bullshit he could take.

The injection was met with a low growl. Ichigo arched his back to a near breakable angle.

"What in the…" The scientist stepped back quickly with wide eyes.

The other man in the room came forward only to gasp in shock. Hate-filled golden eyes glared at him but what really was horrifying was the tears of blood running down pale cheeks.

"I'll kill you for this!" Ichigo screamed at Aizen, the loudest he has ever spoken.

"I'll hunt you down, know that." With those words he passed out body still twitching.

"His eyes just accepted the change. Still seeing it was… something interesting." The scientist commented as he placed new pants on the boy.

* * *

Renji grunted as his climax was finally taken from him, his arms couldn't hold up his weight anymore, he flopped down onto the body beneath him, he nuzzled the black hair and inhaled the scent.

"Move off Renji you're fucking heavy." The slightly muffled voice spoke.

Renji laughed as he rolled off to lie on his back. Breathing more calmly he dragged the body beside him to his side. "Sorry, just you really make me lose myself."

The body beside him shook as the owner laughed.

"Yeah well I'll be feeling it tomorrow you ass, I have patrol." A weak punch to the shoulder came with the words.

Renji was about to answer when the two bodies stiffened as they heard a loud scream.

"I'll kill you for this!"

"That… sounded like Ichigo…" The voice beside Renji spoke.

Renji nodded and grabbed his phone, his captain knew he's only call when it was important.

"Yes Renji?" his captain's voice came through the speaker.

"Sir I think Ichigo is being held close to my apartment. I just heard him screaming." Renji tried to keep his voice calm, the hand stroking his chest helped.

The line stayed silent for a while, Renji thought his captain might have hanged up on him.

"Renji you might just have solved where Ichigo is being held." His captain spoke suddenly.

Renji's breath hitched. "Thank you sir."

The line went dead.

"Well aren't you glad I said I's rather stay in?" The amusement in the voice next to him made him smile.

He squeezed the body until there wasn't a hair's width between them, he kissed the kiss swollen lips.

"Yeah, thank you Shunhei"


	4. Of twisted lullabies and chocolate cake

**Heya! Another Chapter for you all! Now I want to know what you all want… Does scientist die or not?**

**Also I'm using song lyrics here; I don't own neither song nor bleach.**

**I'll list them below for those who want to know what they sound like and the tune they will be sung in.**

**Again thank you for reviews, they make me feel special =3**

**Also Ichigo will be slightly OCC(probably a lot if you think about all he's been through but yeah.)**

**StoriediSaleIchiostro(damn that's a long ass name): Yeah I agree, I love a stronger Ichigo I mean I love most all the stories even if he's a… bit different I mean hello! Ichigo is like one of the if not the strongest guys in Bleach HELLLOOOO *Waves arms frantically* but anyway hope I don't disappoint you all and more females will come in it's just the police isn't a very strong place to put them in, they make better other positions such as a CSI or detective yada yada. Thank you for the review, I smiled all the way through reading it. **

**Fallowell: THANK YOUUUUUU! 8(OwO)8**

**Milkpowah: Lol I knew you wanted Renichi and I'm sorry I didn't but I have another story with that paring in mind so if you're willing to wait, It''t be here soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Of twisted lullabies and chocolate cake**

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween.  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night.  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene.  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright,  
It's our town, everybody scream.  
In this town of Halloween"

The song came from the man cuffed to the bed, he laughed hysterically. It was worrisome for the two men watching from the screen.

"What is he doing?" Aizen asked frowning as Ichigo changed to a different song.

"I don't know, he might have snapped or he's coping." The scientist replied as he watched the boy.

"Paralyzed by my envy of the night.  
I am lost without you here and outside it looks like rain  
Tonight I bleed myself dry, I bleed myself dry, I bleed myself dry  
And nothing I could ever write, would help you understand this life  
There's so much beauty when your eyes lay lost in all the city lights  
The wax will drip as so as blood, romance is dead and all is lust.  
You are the water in my lungs, we've lost it" Ichigo sang in a softer tone, remembering the night he and Shinji had a ball entertaining his friends at Renji's place. He missed them. He really did. It felt like he was losing himself.

He just wanted to go home.

But he didn't really have one. He had no one special waiting for him.

He screamed again, feeling the after affects of the white serum. The whiteness of his veins had reduced and looked normal again, the bruising around the overly used hole was painful.

Everything was too bright, too loud. He could hear his guard's breathing outside the room.

He itched everywhere but was too tender and sensitive to the touch so it hurt when he tried. He wondered what the two new guys were like at the station, Grimmjow and… Nnoitra was what Gin told him. Ichigo also wondered what would happen to him, would he be allowed back? "Nah, I'll be locked away for my own good." Ichigo laughed hysterically again after that, starting up a song between giggles of laughter.

"Sit back as your world decays,  
I can't explain why you're fallin' apart,  
You need to find someone else to blame,  
For the hurt and the pain,  
I'm not the reason that you're insane!"

Ichigo knew they were most likely listening, he didn't care. He was beyond it, falling into madness seemed like a good idea. He'd be safe inside his own mind.

"Eyes can only see what they want  
When they're open minded to the thought  
Of getting hurt again beaten to the bone  
With the thought of all your worst events  
You said just look (you just look) don't touch  
Oh you think you know  
It's exactly what you want for love, love  
Your heart without a key and just is lock to bleed  
This wreck you've made it's all you'll need"

Ichigo felt himself slip deeper into his mind; he softly began humming the only lullaby his mother sang him. He didn't remember the words but he could remember the soft voice and tune.

Soon Ichigo slipped into a flashback of a memory he couldn't remember until he thought of how much he had missed his parents. The lullaby his saving grace and worse nightmare trigger.

**Flashback:**

**It was a warm day, so the family decided to go to the park for a picnic. Ichigo was sitting in the back of the car looking outside as the park grew closer.**

**When they got there Ichigo all but ran to the entrance with his father following in all fits of giggles. His mother smiled at her small family.**

**They ate their packed sandwiches and drank the lemonade. Ichigo played at the playground then was chased by his father around their mother laughing merrily. Soon the sun started to lower in the sky and Ichigo complained that he wanted to go home. His parents nodded and packed to go home.**

**When they were in the car driving home, Ichigo had a feeling something bad was going to happen. He remembered the strange man with brown hair watching him while he played. It scared him.**

**When they got home Ichigo's mother rushed him through a bath while his father phoned for pizza.**

**The night was spent watching cartoons with his parents eating pizza and ice-cream with chocolate sauce.**

**It was near midnight all members of the Kurosaki family were in bed, an explosion rocked the house. Ichigo ran to his parents room to find it empty, he heard shuffling downstairs so he slowly made his way to the stairs, something told him not to make a noise.**

**When he peeped from upstairs he clamped a hand over his mouth. Both his parents were tied up and lying in the floor. The same man that watched him at the playground was squatting in front of them, smiling a smile that put Ichigo on edge.**

**"****Call the boy down, or else I'll go up and fetch myself." The man spoke, trailing a gun down his mother's cheek.**

**"****Ichigo is smart enough to know where to hide, even if he is called. Only we know where he'd hide. We taught him, he knows that bad men are looking for him." His mother spoke. He knew she was telling him to hide but he couldn't move.**

**The man frowned. "Even if you screamed for him to help?" His mother nodded.**

**The man stood, cocked the trigger, and placed the gun to his mother's forehead. "So even if he sees all this or hears all this he won't come out?" His mother nodded again, closing her eyes. "I love you Ichigo…" A loud bang willed the air alone with his father's muffled screams. A second cocking of the trigger followed by a bang saw his father lying next his mother's now paling body. **

**The little boy was broken out of his trance when the man ordered his men to search the house. He scooted back softly and moved like his father and mother taught him. He went to his room, softly opened the window, slipped out and closed it. He moved over the railing to the to a small enclosed space one he could fit into.**

**He could hear the men inside the house tear his home apart. He tried to make as little noise as possible, keeping both hands over his mouth. The house went silent as sirens came from the distance.**

**He always wondered why they lived so far off on their own. Seeing as how long it took the police to come. **

**The bad men left in a rush, leaving doors open and stomping on his mother's pretty flowers.**

**The police came, the house was rushed in, his window opened and a blond head poked out looking in his direction.**

**The man sighed in relief.**

**"****Come on Ichigo, we need to leave. Here take my hand." The man reached out slowly as to not spook the now emotional boy.**

**Ichigo walked slowly to the man, when the man wrapped his arms around him he cried.**

**He was taken to a new home, all his toys were brought along but he didn't want them. He didn't need them. Too many painful memories were linked to them. He knew his parents were dead. His parents never sugar coated anything, which made it all the more painful for him. He didn't cry. That made his caretaker worry. The boy hardly spoke. When he went to school the next month he came home with bruises. The school called to express their worry for the boy, he didn't start the fight per say. The bully just said he probably got his stupid hair colour from his mommy. The boy was said to snap, leaping over the table while not uttering a single word. The boy took the bully to the floor and punched him square in the face, the bully fought back but was in a state of shock. When Ichigo felt he had enough he stood up looking his bully in the eyes. "At least you have a mommy to go home to." With that he went to the shocked teacher and asked for a new crayon.**

**Kisuke knew then that Ichigo would be too unstable to go to normal school, he was already too smart for his grade.**

**Kisuke then called Zangetsu his Uncle to ask is he could take in the boy. When the man accepted Ichigo was sent to Japan to live with his uncle.**

**When Ichigo came there his Uncle didn't really know what to do or how to handle the boy. Three months in and no toy made him smile, he scowled at the toy mumbling that a toy was a waste on him.**

**Clearly the boy felt it was his fault. No one knew what he heard for the boy hardly spoke.**

**When Zangetsu left the door to his library open to go fetch some tea, when he came back Ichigo was on the floor crossed legged reading a detailed book of the wars held in Japan. When asked what the book was about Zangetsu was amazed at the dead monotone voice detailing all that the boy had just read. Soon the boy demanded that Zangetsu train him when he saw him practicing Ninjutsu.**

**The man agreed. Soon he found out why the boy was chased after, the boy was a living machine. He trained till his small body gave up on him and he passed out or broke a bone.**

**The boy soon turned thirteen and again demanded that Zanjutsu be taught to him. Again the boy trained until passed out.**

**The day of the boy's fourteenth his old caretaker and family friend Kisuke came with a small blond boy, who the two grown men thought Ichigo would hang out with like a normal fourteen year old but were shown wrong.**

**The two boys went and practiced karate. After three hours of practicing a panting blond and emotionless Ichigo came in to see a large chocolate cake with fourteen candles on. **

**A large smile broke the emotionless barrier, all around him could see the fourteen year old boy for a few minutes. It brought a smile to even Zangetsu's face.**

**But the years flew by as Ichigo was home tutored and trained by Zangetsu. Ichigo soon surpassed his trainer. He learned Japanese fluently. **

**Ichigo soon requested that he be able to go back to America.**

**Ichigo and his uncle went to America in the year of Ichigo's eighteenth birthday. A few weeks into living there Ichigo was offered a place in the police academy. He accepted.**

**Soon he met Renji and the rest of his friends. He had a small crush on the red head when he saw him first, but soon hanging with the group and seeing how Shunhei always kept Renji in his sights he knew that soon a relationship would blossom there.**

**He tried dating but soon his caretaker and his academy lessons took up all his time.**

**Soon the day of his abduction came. He came willingly after his friends were threatened as well as a girl who was taken hostage that night to make him comply.**

**Now Ichigo found himself in this mess, two years and he's being driven mad.**

**End flashback**

"Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away" The last song he sang was sung softly almost as if to himself.

Slowly he hummed the lullaby again till we was asleep.

* * *

The four men watching the screen now were silent.

Gin broke the silence. "Well I didn't know the boy could sing, any of you?" Gin asked as he watch the boy hum himself asleep.

The boy was falling apart but not in the way Aizen wanted him to.

Aizen watched as well as the boy sang, He had to admit the boy's hidden talent for singing was a surprise.

Tousen merely nodded, for he couldn't see what the boy was doing but he could hear that the child was in deep emotional pain.

As the boy finally fell asleep the three men left the scientist to watch over the young man.

"I has ta go, they will get suspicious if I'm ta long gone." Gin waved as he walked to his ride.

Once he was again standing at his house, he decided to go to the station and talk to kisuke about Ichigo's state.

When he got there the man was busy drawing up circles on a map. When Gin entered the room and was searched head to toe for any listening devises and came out clean he took out a signal scrambler just for in case.

That alone had Kisuke arching an eyebrow at his behavior.

"We need ta talk." At the seriousness of Gin's normally playful voice all captains paused in what they were doing.

"Ichigo is near an emotional breakdown, I need ta know what would happen when ta happens" Gin spoke as he retold Ichigo's episode in his cell.

Kisuke looked thoughtful rubbing his chin. "An emotional breakdown means violence from Ichigo, so when that happens get the hell out. He'll probably murder all inside, you'll be safe he knows who he's hurting."

Gin opened an eye showing his surprised at the man's words.

Kisuke sighed and rubbed his face. "His method of getting out of an emotional breakdown is to solve the problem he's facing. Seeing as he is being held and tortured he'll be out for those responsible's blood."

Gin nodded his understandment.

Kisuke looked up at Gin again. "How far along is he? Did they tell you?"

Gin nodded. "Not directly but I heard that he was three shots away from done." Kisuke's eyes went wide.

"Those fools! He is under so much emotional and physical stress he might die!" The man exploded and paced the floor, all around him was truly shocked at the display and news.

Ichigo was either close to dying or escaping.

* * *

Renji and the rest were ushered into a room.

A very nervous looking Kisuke was standing in front of them.

"The search has been scheduled to start tonight. Renji and Grimmjow you'll be the first to go in patrol, you'll be staying in this circle marked on the map, you'll be either on foot or car, I don't care. Ichigo's case has been compromised. If you find Ichigo handle him with care." Kisuke said this all with a grim look of determination on his face.

All around Kisuke nodded and left.

As the group made their way back to their desks all were silent.

"He's coming home… Renji… Ichigo is coming hom!" Rukia yelled bursting the gloom bubble around them.

"Ah seems Ichi has been found ne?" A blonde haired man spoke where he was leaning on Nnoitra's desk.

That got the tall man's attention. Renji recognized him instantly. The blond was dressed in a preppy kind of way. With gray slacks, white button up shirt with a black vest over it.

The man smiled a piano like grin and moved to the front of the group.

"I'm Shinji, one of Ichigo's old friends tha he met in Japan. We'll be workin with ya ta help out little Ichi." Shinji smirked as he shook hands with the members of the group, he felt someone was staring him out of his clothing.

"Long time no see Shinji! Been years since we saw you, last time you were a little drunk…" Renji laughed as Shinji chuckled remembering the night he and Ichigo had entertained Renji and Rukia with their voices, his off key with Ichigo's surprisingly good one.

Nnoitra liked what he saw, the blond was around 5ft 9, lanky but you could see he had some fight in him, the handshake gave enough away. Now all he had to do was to find what side the blond played for.

"Why don' we all hang at a nearby pub for back up and get ta know Ichigo's friend betta?" Nnoitra asked as he leered at the blond with a piano grin similar to the blond's.

The blond openly leered back while nodding his head. "Yeah I'd like ta know Ichi's friends betta as well."

The rest of the group couldn't hide the smirks on their faces.

The time and place was decided, Grimmjow and Renji left to go and rest for a night watch.

* * *

Ichigo woke up when the door opened. He opened a lazy brown eye to the scientist.

"You're almost done, only three more." The scientist lifted Ichigo's limp arm, injected the serum. He watched as Ichigo's body arched and blood dripped out of his nose.

"Your nose has accepted the change, things should now be smelling sharper. Your hearing seemed to have changed already. Soon only your lungs and heart will change." The scientist spoke.

Ichigo just stared at the man, he just wanted to sleep. So that's what he did, he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of disappearing footsteps.

Soon after an hour or so he was awaked again by a gentle tapping to his cheek. It was Aizen staring down at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ichigo groaned as he tried to turn away from the man.

Aizen sighed and sat at the edge of the bed and started to stroke the red head's arm.

"Being kind to me now won't win you anything Aizen, you lost all chances when you shot my parents in front of my own eyes." Ichigo said as he tried to fall back asleep but he had rested enough for his body apparently.

Aizen was shocked. "You saw that?"

Ichigo nodded.

Aizen was surprised the mother's words were true in the end, the boy really had gone and hid but now that Ichigo had revealed that he saw him kill his parents things became a little more difficult.

The scientist came in again with a syringe.

"Wow you two aren't even waiting more than an hour now?" Ichigo snorted as he even gave his arm for the injection.

His body was too sore to even arch anymore. He just let a low whine out clenching his teeth; he could feel his lungs acting almost if they were being covered by something. He coughed up some blood that Aizen whipped off his chin.

"It has to be done like this, or else you'll gain more strength than we can cope with. Can't have you killing us all now can we?" Aizen said as he stroked Ichigo's hair, it was still soft as always.

Ichigo snorted again, He wasn't going to tell them that he had more than enough energy to bust himself out. He also knew that the last injection will act as a booster shot, Kisuke told him so.

Aizen kept stroking Ichio'd hair as he slowly fell asleep again. They would give him till nightfall to rest. The last shot was recorded to be the most painful and if not well rested can cause death.

* * *

Renji and Grimmjow left their friends as they started their patrol.

The rest stayed behind. Kyourake Shunsui waited on them again, asking why they were here while Renji and Grimmjow weren't. When Kyourake was told of the situation he smiled a bright smile.

Nnoitra stared at Shinji. "So Shinji how did you meet Ichigo?"Rukia asked noticing with a smirk the sexual tension between the two.

Shinji glanced at one three woman around the table. "Mmm met him on his fourteenth birthday. We did a karate session together, I nearly died while it looked like a warm up for Ichigo." He smirked as Rukia giggled.

"Yeah sounds like our Ichigo." She said after her giggles died somewhat.

"Was he adorable as a child?" Momo asked as she took a sip of her cocktail.

Shinji rested his chin on his fist. Then smiled. "Fucking adorable, had these big brown eyes, honestly I bet he still has them even the scowl. He was always scowling, the only time we saw him smile was when we brought out the cake." Shinji chuckled remembering the sweet innocent smile.

Rangiku, Momo and Rukia shared a look. Well it's a good reason to celebrate if he's found so why don't we throw him a party?" Rukia suggested.

It was a good idea, Shinji knew it but then they had to get him before any planning was to be made. Rehabilitating might take a while.

Nnoitra took his attention again when he asked what training he has.

Shinji smiled a piano grin. "Mah mah so nosey… I only have black belt, my second Dan no less, and some training with a gun but computers are more my thing." He spoke giving a shrug. Ichigo was near hi eight Dan. Though Ichigo was in a category of his own.

Rukia took the opportunity to reminisce about that faithful night he visited Ichigo and Ichigo brought him to Renji's place for a hang out session. Telling the story together seeing as Shinji couldn't really remember all that well.

**Flashback:**

**When Renji opened the door expecting only Ichigo he was shocked to see the orangette with a blond.**

**Ichigo introduced them and they went inside, after a few beers Shinji got bored and opted for a drinking game. The game that was played could not be remembered by the players, they were all tipsy besides Shinji who was drunk off his face. **

**The radio started playing Girls just wanna have fun, Shinji climbed up on shaking legs and started to sing alone on a horrible off key. **

**The song then changed to Renji's personal music collection that involved a lot of rock and roll music, oldies from def leopard's pour some sugar on me to newer songs such as papa roach getting away with murder.**

**The night was a joy, they had fun and Ichigo had turned out to have a good voice, whwn asked about it he told them that he got it from his mother.**

**End Flashback**

The table was filled with giggles and laughs.

Soon Shinji got slightly tipsy, Nnoitra offered his a place to crash in exchange for a kiss, the table gawked at the open bluntness of Nnoitra, Shinji merely smirked as he stood up and plomped down on the taller man's lap. He wrapped his arms around he an whispered into his ear, Nnoitra's grin grew even more as he wrapped his arms around the smaller waist. Soon the payment of the kiss was given in front of all, it wasn't an innocent kiss either. Shinji clearly liked Nnoitra's tongue ring while Nnoitra just seemed to like the blond all together. Soon they left in a hurry, smirking faces watching them go.

When Nnoitra and Shinji came to Nnoitra's apartment Shinji was pushed against the door, a mouth dominating his. He moaned low in his throat as he grabbed Nnoitra by his waist.

Nnoitra liking the blone's reactions pushed the key into the hole and turning, never breaking the kiss. The door opened, Shinji would have fallen backwards if Nnoitra didn't catch him, just to lift him up bridal style.

Shinji panted as he was carried into the bedroom. He was deposited on the mattress, soon to be covered by a taller body, Shinji could feel the other's hard erection grinding into his own. He moaned at the contact, Nnoitra liked those noises. He wanted to hear more. He shed both their clothing in record time, grabbing the blond's wrists with one hand as he licked and sucked the pale neck under him.

Shinji was in heaven, the taller man was restricting his movements while giving his neck attention, soon he heard a clicking noise. Looking up he saw his wrist were handcuffed to the bed. He moaned even louder. Bucking his hips against the taller man's. "Please just fucking fuck me already!" Shinji moaned nearly yelling.

Nnoitra was happy with the reaction to be handcuffed. So he decided to reward the blond, while a long arm reached over to his nightstand, looking for his lube while his hand was busy he moved his mouth lower trailing hot kisses and tongue licks to the blond's nipple, he gave it a long lick making sure to use his tongue ring, when the blond bucked against him rubbing their cocks together creating wonderful friction.

He gave the neglected nipple a tongue swipe too, he moved his way up. "If ya keep bukin like tha I might just fuck ya raw…" When the blond just moaned a later Nnoitra grinned even wider. When his fingers brushed over the smooth bottle he gave a feral grin Grimmjow would have been proud of.

Taking out the bottle to squirt some clear liquid onto his fingers, he took one of Shinji's nipples into his mouth sucking it like a baby making the smaller man arch into the action mewling away.

Slowly trailing his fingers down the blond's stomach that was nice and toned, Nnoitra ghosted his hand over the other's dick making him shiver. Finally reaching his destination, the long boney finger circled the puckered entrance. Nnoitra switched to the neglected nipple when the other became a hard pebble.

"Please stop teasing me!" Shinji moaned.

Shinji just wanted the other to finger fuck him already and stop with the teasing. His prayers were finally answered as a lone finger entered his entrance. He moaned in pure delight at the stretching feeling.

Soon one finger turned to two, the fingers made scissoring motions before curling and rubbing his inner walls, Nnoitra knew he found the other's prostate when a scream was ripped from him. Bucking his hips to the motions the fingers made was driving both insane. Nnoitra added a third finger stretching the blond while giving a strong thrust against the Shinji's prostate.

After a few minutes Shinji was close to begging to be fucked. Luckily he didn't have to, the finger were removed. Shinji was panting as he heard the tell tale sign of lube being squirted out, a minute passed when Shinji felt the blunt tip of Nnoitra's cock brushing against his entrance. Shinji bucked into the other, the action making the tip of Nnoitra's erection slip past the tight ring of muscle. Both men paused, Shibji didn't really have the time to check Nnoitra but now he could feel that the other was big. Nnoitra pushed in slowly for a few seconds but couldn't handle it anymore so he slammed home into Shinji with one brutal thrust nailing Shinji's prostate in the process.

Shinji screamed in pleasure as the other's dick nailed his pleasure spot dead on. Nnoitra could swore he founf his nirvana, Shinji was tight, squeezing him in all the right ways.

"Move…" Shinji moaned.

Nnoitra complied without a second thought, he didn't start slow. The pace was brutal, both men moaning the other's name in sheer ecstasy.

Shinji could feel he wasn't going to hold on for much longer. "I… I.. Oh fuck I'mmmmm cum..ming… AAAGH NNOITRA!" Shinji screamed as his climaxed knocked all his breath out spluttering white all over both men's chests.

Nnoitra tried to hang on for longer but the cavern surrounding his dick was clenching and spasming so deliciously that after three thrusts he loaded his hot semen into the blond.

Both pated as they tried to regain their breaths.

Nnoitra unlocked the cuffs only to rolled around with a smirking blond grinding his ass over his now awakening cock.

"Second round ne?"

* * *

Renji and Grimmjow were nearing the end of the street when a large explosion filled the sky, the strange red flames could be seen for where they stood, they exchanged glances nodded and took off running to the explosion

They hoped beyond hoped that Ichigo was safe.

* * *

Ichigo tugged on his restraints as the blue haired scientist made his way over. "Such as shame Aizen couldn't make it to see his prize finish but don't fret he's watching from the camera feed."

The man grabbed the younger man's bicep. Stabbed the needle for the last time into the overused hole.

Ichigo was still for a minute, he looked almost dead. Until started shaking, twitching and thrashed around. He arched his back nearly breaking it. Suddenly the wrist being restraint broke free.

The blue haired scientist knew right there he was royally fucked.

Ichigo stood up from the bed in a flowing graceful movement. A taunting smirk was on his lips.

"And so the prey becomes the hunter. I warned you all that I will kill you all. I intend to keep my word." Ichigo growled.

The scientist ran from the room, pushing goons in the way. They all ran. They knew than the man was a monster now.

"Run all you want Mayuri! I'll snap that fucking head of yours!" Ichigo ran into the room re received most of his injections, a smirk fell onto his face. He went to the ,machine holding all the left over dark liquid. Making a fist Ichigo punched through the machine allowing the liquid to ooze out. Looking at his fist he saw no damage, as was to be expected.

Ichigo looked around and saw all the lab equipment, tubes of explosive materials no doubt. He walked over and knocked everything over, picking up a burner he lit it, walked somewhat away before throwing the burner over his shoulder lighting up the fluids on the floor, when he left the room an explosion engulfed the lab area. Smiling as he went after the one of the bastards that put him through all this pain.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi will die at the end of this night.

* * *

**Yay Ichigo got free on his own -w- He ain't no motherfucking princess!**

**Lol okay hope ya'll enjoyed the smut I threw in there. It's my first so be kind!**

**Songs I used: **

**Marylin Manson – This is halloween**

**Motionless in white – City lights**

**Escape the fate – You're insane**

**Get scared – Cynical skin**

**Seether - Broken (Note it's the one without Amy-Lee) **

**Read and review please!**


	5. Strong shoulders, gentle embraces

**New chapter, enjoy!**

**Ichigo will be turning back into himself. Disclaimer, I don't know Bleach**

**I will be writing other stories after this one, all I ask is that you don't compare any other of the Ichigos with one another; Ichigo is after all kinda a superhuman in this one. =3**

**Thanks for the reiews!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Strong shoulders, gentle embraces**

Mayuri was running, the large warehouse was turned into a medical facility with a maze of corridors that lead to rooms similar to the on the one that held Ichigo for the past six months.

Now he was hiding in one of these rooms with a barely alive test subject. More screams filled the air as more and more men died.

Ichigo had found the rolled up cloth, he ginned evilly. "I'll show you how to really use these." Unrolling the cloth he searched for the longest as well as sharpest one he could find. A thin blade around a meter long resembled that of a ninja's sword. "Perfect."

Ichigo made his way through the halls opening doors, seeing the bodies of test subjects made his blood boil even more. These sick fucks…

Checking every test subject he came across finding them all dead.

The fire that stared at the labs has now spread to the half of the building, engulfing it in red chemical flames. Soon Ichigo made it too the room hiding the scientist.

"I finally found ya, ya motherfuckin asshole." Ichigo stalked forward growling low in his throat.

"Let's see if you can take what you gave."

Mayuri tried to run past the snarling glowing eyed monster in front of him but failed when a hand grabbed him by the face, dragged him into the room, slammed him straight through the wall. Ichigo calmly stepped thought the hole in the wall.

Mayuri was clutching his ribs no doubt one or two broke. "I'm a monster so you fuckin kept reminding me, so how about we see just how much of a monster I really am?" Ichigo picked Mayuri up by his neck, carried the man to a large chunk of the wall that came down creating a table of sorts. Throwing the man on the piece of wall only to stab the blade through Mayuri's shoulder, Mayuri screamed in pain. Ichigo had successfully trapped the man to the stone. Ichigo climbed on top of the stone. Standing over the scientist, looking down on him.

"What does it feel like? To be below someone to know they're enjoying your pain, that they can kill you at any second?" Ichigo spoke in a monotone voice, eerie gold eyes glowing with the crumbling building around them and red flames growing closer.

Ichigo saw the fear in Mayuri's eyes, that put a twisted grin on his face, sharp teeth revealed, the longer hair flew through the air as the wall to their left tumbled to the ground, the street was now visible to them, the cold air gushed in giving Ichigo goosebumps.

"I never asked for this damn gene but seeing as I was born with it so there's nothing I can do. Even more so now that you all but fucked me up." Ichigo spoke as he squatted down to look Mayuri closer in the eye.

Ichigo grabbed the hilt of the blade that pretty much severed the man's tendons in his shoulder making the arm useless.

He tore the man's white coat, and shirt open, slowly he redid what was done to him on the scientist, only far deeper.

Mayuri screamed his lungs out in hopes someone would hear and investigate. If only to distract the enraged boy. Once the blade was dropped near the stone, Ichigo looked thoughtfully at the wounds he created. "So much blood, but I lost so much more, you also scream like a girl by the way." Ichigo scoffed at the pathetic sight the all mighty scientist made.

The twisted grin returned. "Let's play a game! I'll ask you questions, if I like your answer you won't get hurt, if I don't like your answer… I'll hurt you even more."

Mayuri watches as Ichigo stroked his chin, they had gone through the effort of shaving the boy as well when he was passed out, something about Aizen wanting the teen's face to be presentable at all times. It was also that reason that the boy had never receive damage to his face.

"Ah. Oaky was all that torturing really necessary?" Ichigo asked leaning in on the scientist.

Mayuri shook his head in negative, Ichigo clearly didn't like the answer all that much. The hand that grabbed his hair and smashed his head into the stone was more than enough to show that.

"The why the fuck did you do it all to me?" Ichigo growled.

"A-Aizen wan-wanted y-y-you to su-submit to him, as willingly as possible."

Again Ichigo slammed his head into the stone, that his skull didn't crack yet was a miracle.

"What were you going to do with me when all this was over?" Another question came.

Mayuri didn't know. When he vocalised it Ichigo finally lost it and started to bash the scientist skull into the stone repeatedly.

Only Ichigo's painful sobs and screams followed by the sound a shattering skull and wet squelching noises as the scientists' brain was smashed out of his skull.

* * *

When Renji and Grimmjow made it to the burning building half of it was already up in flames.

Renji took the left side while Grimmjow took the side facing the street.

When Renji came to his side he knew nobody would be alive, could barely make out the room where the explosion came from, in the distance he heard the sirens of the fire department. They had to move quickly, he made his way back to where Grimmjow was.

Grimmjow heard it before he saw it, sobbing but mixed with screaming and a bashing noised followed by a wet sound. He moved to the collapsed wall and peeked inside to only gasp and gawk in slight horror and fascination. The was Ichigo in the flesh sitting on a clearly dead man's chest bashing what was left of the man's head into the stone they were situated on top of.

"All *bash* this *bash* bullshit, I had to fucking suffer *bash* through *bash* was all what? *bash*. You couldn't even answer me that!" The bashing stopped as Ichigo's keen hearing picked up a second breathing pattern. He looked over his shoulder, eyesight blurry from unshed tears, all he could make out was a cornflower blob and skin colour with a dark navy blue blur. "Who… who are you?" Ichigo asked, his voice sounding weary and small.

Grimmjow saw the golden eerie glow fade to dark amber. He stepped forward slowly when he saw the shiver running down the other's body, only wearing a pair of white sweats. Taking off his coat he draped it over Ichigo's trembling shoulders.

"I'm Grimmjow, your friend Renji's partner…" Grimmjow was unsure how Ichigo would take the news he had been replaced.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. Standing on shaking legs all he could do not to fall off the stone was the helping hand Grimmjow gave, once he was safely back on the ground he could smell the man's scent from the jacket. It calmed him. He was safe, with that thought in mind his body gave in and he collapsed into a panicked Grimmjow's arms.

Renji bolted for the hole only to stop as Grimmjow came out with an unconscious Ichigo in his arms.

Ichigo was covered in Grimmjow's coat trembling from the cold, he had so many scars some even bleeding from moving he suspected.

"We have to get his to the hospital… or Kisuke?" Renji wasn't sure.

"Kiskue would be the smarter choice. He knows more or less doesn't he?" Grimmjow asked as they made their way away from the burning building just in the nick of time, a minute later the fire department came in blazing.

"Renji took out his phone, calling his captain. He didn't have Kisuke's number.

"Renji? Where are you two you were supposed to have switched shifts an hour ago." His captain sounded slightly worried.

"Captain Kuchiki we have Ichigo, do we go to the hospital of station?" Renji asked as Grimmjow laid Ichigo down very gently on the back seat of their cruiser.

"Bring him here first." The line went dead.

Both men knew that something had to be cleared up before hand.

They drove to the station, Grimmjow picked Ichigo up bridal style, the gentleness of the act was not lost on the red head.

The moment they entered the room all noise stopped, all eyes were on the orange haired man bleeding slightly in Grimmjow's arms.

No one knew what to do.

Kisuke came through the door of a meeting room. Looked at Ichigo and said that a special room was set up for the man in the hospital.

The drive to the hospital was quiet. Renji noticed the lack of presence of a slim blond and tall black head.

Rukia noticed and told him that they would meet them at the hospital.

Once there a doctor with black hair which was braided down her front motioned for Grimmjow to place Ichigo on a hospital bed in a privet room, she checked his signs and gave a 'Hmm' 'Aah' or 'Mmm' now and again, soon she called for a nurse to start cleaning and bandaging the boy, but no stitches.

The doctor then ushered everyone out for the man's privacy.

"My name is Dr. Unohara and I'll be in charge of Ichigo's care. I understand the situation so no need to explain. It seems that his body has realised he was safe with Grimmjow and finally just shut down to rest. He'll be up in a few hours. You all can all wait in the waiting room.

A few minutes of waiting went by before two equally sleepy looking men came and joined the group.

Grimmjow could contain his laugh, soon all joined him at the expense of the two messy looking men and clearly they had some fun.

Nnoitra grinned and pulled Shinji towards him, Shinji gave a sheepish smile. Both me were sexually content and happy Ichigo was found.

The vending machines were raided and coffee was bought. They all laughed and joked, using mostly Nnoitra and Shinji.

Soon Dr Unohara came in with a small smile. "He's awake and asked for his uncle alone before anyone else.

The tall man having just walked in nodded his head. "Thank you." With that he went into the room. The room was a standard white square room, a hospital bed with a nightstand on their side. A window with a ledge for presents Ichigo is bound to receive.

On the bed lying peacefully was Ichigo, his waist and chest was wrapped in bandages, but scars could still be seen. Most Zangetsu knew were covered but the bandages, Ichigo's arms were bare showing massive amounts of scars.

"Thank you Zangetsu." Was all Ichigo said when he turned his head to look up at his uncle as he sat down.

Zangetsu noticed then that Ichigo was clutching a coat, almost like a child would a toy for comfort.

Ichigo noticed his uncle was staring at the coat. Ichigo lift the coat a bit. "Grimmjow lent me his coat when he found me. I want… I want to give it back." Ichigo placed the coat on his lap.

"I'm glad you're safe. The last two years couldn't have been easy on you if I look at all the scars. You'll be here for two more days, they just want to make sure you're fine." Zangetsu spoke more about how he will be living with Ichigo a while, Ichigo explaining that he has a spare futon so his uncle could choose where he wanted to sleep. Zangetsu smiled and said that he'd prefer the futon being use to it all his life.

After Zangetsu came out Renji and Grimmjow had their turn.

Renji rushed to Ichigo's side momentarily forgetting the red head's injuries giving him a hug, Ichigo didn't flinch or make a noise to show his pain. "Renji lay off will you?" Ichigo laughed patting his friend on the shoulder.

Grimmjow now heard the soft velvety baritone voice. His mind went dirty for a few seconds as he thought of how great the man would sound during sex.

Shaking his head a little, he cleared his throat catching the two men's attention.

"Oh! Ichigo this is my…" Renji started but Ichigo cut him off. "You're partner, I know. Captain Ichimaru told me. I'm glad you had found a new partner. I won't be coming back to the force."

Both men stared in shock.

"But… you're safe, back here. You…" Renji didn't know what to say.

Ichigo smiled a small sad smile that made the two men's hearts clench.

"I'm a monster now, or so I've been told but I know there is some truth behind it. I am too strong, too fast and all too deadly now. I'm unstable." Renji looked at his friend, seeing the scars on the once sun-kissed skin.

"Then what are you going to do?" Grimmjow asked as he took one of the seats beside the bed.

Ichigo looked Grimmjow in the eyes, discovered that the man's eyes were captivating. He sighed, ran a hand over the coat. For some reason he didn't want to give it back. Ichigo grabbed the coat gently and handed the coat back to Grimmjow with a smile. "Guess I'll recuperate, try and calm these urges in me. Relax and just try and come back into reality. Hey maybe I can even get my tan back!"

Both men smiled and nodded. In truth, it sounded like a perfect plan, and they both knew the red head had missed a lot.

Renji then asked if Ichigo wanted something to eat, the red head looked up surprised then thoughtful. "There are a lot of things I want to eat but for now anything would do, thanks Ren"

Renji left giving Grimmjow a wink as he pasted.

Grimmjow held his coat and smirked at his friend. "So… Grimmjow…" came Ichigo's soft voice.

Grimmjow looked up seeing eyes that looked a little scared and lost, nothing like the eyes he saw in the photo. He wanted to see that look so badly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…" Grimmjow frowned heavily.

"For what?" Grimmjow couldn't understand why the man was apologising.

"You saw… me lose it…" The man sneered showing sharp teeth that had Grimmjow gulping and pulled at his hair with both hands before letting them flop back onto his lap. He took a deep breath before making eye contact with the bluenette. Yellow gold eyes stared back at cornflower blue.

"I'm sorry you had to see me lose just a bit more of myself." Ichigo finally said as his eyes returned to deep amber.

Grimmjow was enticed by the man sitting in the bed looking so sad, it didn't fit the man.

Grimmjow softly grabbed one of Ichigo's hands, gave it a soft squeeze, looking into deep amber he gave a reassuring smile. "You'll get back on your feet, I wanted to meet you so badly, and even here damaged as you think you are, you're a slight to behold." Grimmjow spoke the most gentle he had ever in his life, he felt the man needed it

Ichigo blushed for the first time since he could remember. He wasn't embarrassed no he was… touched.  
Giving the hand holding his a squeeze back. "Thank you Grimmjow."

When their hands were back in their owner's lap the door opened to show a grinning Renji with a sandwich, tea and a jelly doughnut. He looked back and forth between the two making a pout.

"And here I thought Grimmjow would at least give Ichi a hello kiss." Renji used a fake disappointed tone.

Both men laughed at the spectacle the other man made. Grimmjow gave a feral grin, standing up he draped the coat over Ichigo's shoulders again. Ichigo looked up confused. "Keep it for now, get's cold in here." With that he leant down and brushed his lips against Ichigo's. A wide eyed Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, a hand touching his lips softly. "And that was my payment for borrowing my coat.

Renji smiled at the doe eyes his friend was making clearly not use to getting such attention.

* * *

Aizen was livid.

His Ichigo had turned out to quite the killer, true he had been trained by one of the deadliest men but how the boy had toyed and killed Mayuri was something else.

Gin had turned out to be a double edged blade, and he got cut.

Now with three big players gone, one dead the other two gone. He growled, only to remember the inhuman noise the boy could now make.

Getting Ichigo back was near impossible now. Aizen also knew the boy would be out for blood now. The evolution having made his instincts mare powerful.

"This… is not going to end well…" He spoke to no one as he rested his chin on his fist propped up on the armrest of the chair he was sitting in.

He still remembered when he saw little Ichigo playing in the park.

**Flashback:**

**The young Aizen having stolen the files from Kisuke, the fool having left them in the open like that.**

**He saw that there was only one subject in the file, a boy called Ichigo. No photo was attached.  
Only a vague description. Orange hair was hard to come by.**

**He was walking past the park with Ulquiorra by his side. Soon he saw an orange flash, looking over he saw a small boy playing on the playground. He was small near eight. Still one could see the child was beautiful or will grow up to be.**

**He watched the boy till he grew tired and ran to his parents asking if they could go home.**

**That night he had planned to capture the boy but he slipped from his grasp.**

**Years later he saw the boy turned young man, and he was right, little Ichigo had grown up to become an attractive young man.**

**Such a shame we was surrounded by captains and Kisuke but an opportunity came, he took it. Through holding a girl they grabbed from the streets and threatening his friends the boy came willingly enough.**

**Two and a half years of torture, serum injections and lack of communication to the outside world the but didn't give in, he kept the determined glint in his eyes.**

**The last injection was as it seemed a catalyst for his power. That or the boy knew that he needed to finish the evolution or die.**

**The boy was a walking living miracle.**

**End flashback**

Aizen sighed. Seems his plans have taken a sour turn.

* * *

After everyone came in and had a chat with the red head Kisuke being the last. Telling Ichigo that he would be paid his old salary but all he had to worry about was getting back on his feet.

Soon everyone left the red head to catch up on more sleep on a comfy bed, that alone shocked everyone. It's known that hospital beds were not the most comfortable resting spots. Ichigo told everyone he's tell his tale over a cup of tea.

All agreed to it.

Ichigo slept peacefully for the first time in two and a half years, hell even before that. Snuggled in Grimmjow's coat. His lips still tingled a little.

The next morning came with his friends baring tea and some bagels.

Sipping on his tea as his friends filed into the room, sitting on the floor.

Grimmjow and Renji took the two seats to Ichigo's side while his uncle leaned against the wall near the window.

"Well they used a young girl as hostage to keep me complacent even threatening you all, I really had no choice. So I went willingly. Soon I was knocked out with a sedative drug and when I woke up I was chained to a wall, I couldn't sit down or anything, soon I became exhausted and passed out. When I woke up again I was bound to a surgical table, a needle in my neck and crook of my inner arm. They pumped the evolution serum into his system slowly at first but the scientist Mayuri became inpatient and sped up the treatment but giving larger doses and more often." Ichigo went on to tell them about the torture sessions making all cringe. They didn't know it was that bad. Ichigo told them of the white serum and later of his escape.

Around three coffee runs were made to keep the orangette supplied with hot tea, each time asking for a different kind. He really enjoyed the last one, sipping more slowly. Chai tea had always been his favourite. Seemed it hadn't changed.

Dr Unohara came in telling him he could go home, Ichigo then looked to Grimmjow and Renji. "Please?" They knew he was asking them to take him home.

Zangetsu explained he had to go back to Japan to make sure the movement of the training equipment went smoothly.

Ichigo didn't want to be alone. As odd as it was, he wanted Grimmjow to stay. He didn't say it though.

Dressed in black sweatpants and t-shirt plus a dark red hoodie with matching high-tops, the two men drove Ichigo home, as he stood at the entrance of his apartment he turned to look at the two men.

"Grimmjow… would it be too much to ask that you stay the night here?" Ichigo asked, there was no flirting in his voice, both men saw that the orangette needed someone with him.

Grimmjow nodded saying his goodbyes to Renji.

They spent the night watching t.v. and eating pizza. When Ichigo started to get tired he leanded on Grimmjow's shoulder. The bluenette wrapped an arm around the other.

Soon Grimmjow got bored with sitting, the t.v. having lost its spark for the blue haired man. He looked down at Ichigo finding him awake and staring at nothing. Grimmjow couldn't resist the other's mouth any longer. He grabbed Ichigo's chin tilting it up, the other looked at him quizzically.

Grimmjow just smirked, swooping down and capturing the soft but dry lips in a closed mouth kiss. Ichigo stiffened but relaxed into the kiss. Grimmjow pulled away chuckling.

"Sorry couldn't resist." Grimmjow explained.

Ichigo just laughed and dragged Grimmjow down for a slightly more heated kiss.

Pulling away Ichigo snuggled under Grimmjow's arm.

An hour later they decided they should hit the sack. Grimmjow fully prepared to sleep on the couch but was dragged off to the other's room, borrowing a pair of PJ bottoms and large sleeping shirt from Ichigo.

They both climbed into bed, Ichigo latching onto Grimmjow's side. Grimmjow rolled them so he was on top of Ichigo, staring intently into the brown hues. "If I'm only here for comfort you have to tell me now, I don't think I can be around you and not control myself. I mean you do know you're a stunner right?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's face as he deciphered his words.

"If you're asking that we try this then I agree, I never really had a relationship before this so all this will be new to me." Ichigo said looking to the side.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's chin again, turning his head to face him. "I want you to be mine exclusively, we might not know each other all that well but I know enough thanks to Renji and Rukia, so all we need to do is get you to know me." With that Grimmjow kissed Ichigo again, swiping his tongue over the seam of the other's lips. They opened without restraint.

The kiss stayed gentle, there was some heat but both men knew it was way too soon for more. Grimmjow rolled off Ichigo onto his back and Ichigo morphed his body against his side. They soon fell asleep in the other's embrace.

* * *

Yamamoto was staring out his window. Captain Byakuya and Kisuke were sitting in front of him.

"Zangetsu has left to get all the equipment for Ichigo's rehabilitation, he had gone to made sure all goes well. He also stated that Ichigo needs a bigger environment to train. Also Renji called and it has seemed that Grimmjow has formed a bond with Ichigo and that Grimmjow is a form of strength for him, so I suggest that Grimmjow be taken with him, all we need is a place big enough." Kisuke explained to the head captain.

"They can train at my estate, it's large enough. Rukia would also enjoy the company of Ichigo." Byakuya suggested.

Both men nodded in agreement.

"What will we do with Ichigo though? He's far too advanced to stay a mere officer. He said so himself that he can't simply return to the force. He knows his recovery is more important." Kisuke recalled the utterly lost look on Ichigo's face. Just like when his parents died.

The head general stroked his beard. "We'll have to give him to the military. Make him use these new abilities to become the assassin that was planned for him, he knows and take out men that a normal team could not."

Both captains hummed thinking. "That might just be the only thing we can do. But I must insist that only near impossible missions be given to him." Kisuke said with a deadly serious voice.

Ichigo might be a living weapon but he was still human. He could help train new recruits that come into the academy to pass the time.

The three men agreed to the proposal. Feeling much better they began discussing the possibility of getting Zangetsu to move from Japan to America.

* * *

Renji was staring at Shunhei as he slept next to him, they had moved in together around a year ago. All that Renji knew was that he couldn't really sleep without the raven beside him.

Renji thought of how much Ichigo must be craving physical contact, even just talking seemed to make the man happy.

The rehabilitation was getting Ichigo back into the outside world, reintroducing all he had forgotten and also developing his new skills.

He had seen the sharp teeth and eerie glow when Ichigo told his tale. It was clear that Ichigo held a deep hatred for Aizen, but even more for just holding him and testing on him, Renji couldn't explain it but it felt like Ichigo was keeping something from them.

Shifting a little so he was now facing his lover he smiled as the raven crept forward in his sleep.

Yeah, maybe having Grimmjow around him will help Ichigo a lot. They did make a good pare as far as he could see. They would make a few heads turn that's for damn sure.

Through Renji had to wonder what would happen to Ichigo once his rehab was done. They couldn't go through all the trouble to train him and get him use to the normalness that was once his life.

No they had a plan, he just hoped it wouldn't cause the red head pain. Ichigo's been through enough.

He just wanted his best friend back, the always scowling, mischievous glint and always protecting them all, tea drinking, swearing friend that they had learned and known to love.

Ichigo acted like glue, he had a strong presence that just drew you in. He captivated all those around him was too oblivious or modest to admit it.

No Ichigo would come back to them, with a few scars yes, but Ichigo was a strong guy. He'll pull through Renji knew it.

Closing his eyes to drift off a few minutes later Renji's last thoughts were that they forgot to tell Ichigo of Shinji and Nnoitra.

* * *

**Okay a lot of fluff in this I guess.**

**Please review, means a lot if I read them. Gives motivation ya know.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh I want to start writing on another story, byaichi or renichi?**

**Most mentions wins.**


	6. Unknown storm coming

**Boo mothafucka! XD sorry… I'm craving a damn banana and I can't have one **

**I hate it hate it hate it hate it hate it! Oh well…**

**Aaaaanyway mini rant over…**

**Mmmmm… **

**StoriediSaleInchiostro: There will never be enough GrimmIchi ne? XD**

**On with this show!**

**Milkpowah: I added some Renshuu for youuuuuu!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Unknown storm coming**

Grimmjow woke up to the sound of a muffled grunting noise. Remembering where he was thinking Ichigo might have hurt himself he snapped up into a sitting position looking around the empty bed. Feeling around where Ichigo was supposed to be Grimmjow felt it was still warmish.

Getting up from the bed Grimmjow made it for the door. Inside the living room on an open space was Ichigo doing a set of push-ups, the pace was fast and brutal. Grimmjow soon heard Ichigo was grunting numbers.

"89"

"90"

"91"

"92"

"93"

Ichigo moved up and down in smooth motions, he was shirtless, the red shirt he had worn to bed crumbled in the corner. The pale scarred skin stretched over muscles that somehow had stayed there in all the time Ichigo was gone. The muscles bunched and shifted as the arms lowered the body that was perfectly planked on toes, it was clear the man knew how to do a perfect push-up.

"100"

Ichigo stood up shaking his arms to get circulation back into his hands, noticing Grimmjow was awake he gave a sheepish smile rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mornin" came the words out the red heads mouth as the hand dropped to the side.

Grimmjow arched an eyebrow, tilted his head to the side. Ichigo had taken off all the bandages from the hospital showing the full expanse of chest and abs that was marred with scars, Grimmjow saw the large x shaped one, that one looked painful.

"Any reason you're up so early doing exercises that you shouldn't even be doing?" Grimmjow asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Ichigo scratched his lower stomach while looking at Grimmjow. "It used to be my old routine in the morning, just wanted to see if I could still do it and my scars are healed enough for me to move. Remember I am a monster." Ichigo said with a smile that if one didn't know what to look for would have thought genuine.

"So you did this every morning?" questioned Grimmjow. Seeing how the man kept the body he had.

Ichigo nodded, turning to go into the bathroom. "The morning routine was my warm up training with Zangetsu; he'll be training me again so I can't imagine that I wouldn't need it now. I'm gonna take a shower. I don't have any groceries to make breakfast with and you probably have to return to work."

Ichigo went into the bathroom, closing the door. A few minutes went by when the sound of running water came from the room. Grimmjow sat on the couch. He didn't know what to do. The knock on the door roused him from his seat.

"Who is it?" He asked the door.

"Captain Kisuke and Captain Kuchiki. We need to talk to both you two." The voice was Kisuke's

Opening the door he was faced with the captains carrying what looked like food.

The three men entered the living room when the bathroom door opened with a wet Ichigo clad only in a towel that ended just above his knees drying out his hair with another towel. "Morning Captain Kuchiki, Kisuke." He draped the towel around his neck.

Both Captains having not seen the scars up close stared wide eyed.

Ichigo tsk'ed shaking his head with a smirk.

"At least you brought food. I'll be out soon." With that Ichigo pranced into his room.

Kisuke frowned. "He's hiding something."

Byakuya frowned slightly in confusion. "He looks happy to me."

"Ichigo always hid his pain by acting even happier than he normally would. He never showed his pain to us. Not even Zangetsu has seen his cry after his parents died."

Ichigo was standing by the door, he didn't need to try and hear what they were saying because it came easy enough.

He sighed and got dressed in a pair of black pants that he used for training, it was similar to a pair of sweatpants just a bit more snug and the material more stretchable. A black wife beater followed but a hoodie. Ichigo came out with his in his pockets.

"I'm starved, what ya bring?" Ichigo sat in the one seat bending his knees underneath him.

The three men stared at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed then growled low in his throat as his left eye twitched in annoyance. "I heard what you said; I'm happy I'm fucking out of that mad house, I can move again and even go back to training. After all this was going to happen anyway. Now can Grimmjow and I eat while you two blab about something I'm assuming is important if you came all the way over here?"

Both captains looked mildly surprised while Grimmjow looked close to laughing.

Kisuke took out the breakfast takeaways and handed one to each men.

"I um… yes well it has been decided what will be done considering you and your training." Kisuke paused to see if Ichigo had questions, all said man did was stared at him blankly with a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth.

The whole scene made Kisuke chuckle. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

Kisuke shook his head. "We have decided that you and Grimmjow will be temporarily moving into Kuchiki manor, there with Zangetsu you'll train."

Grimmjow looked up from his breakfast. "Wait I have patrol and shit…"

Byakuya cleared his throat. "You haven't used your leave for the last year and a half, think of this as a vacation. Renji has already agreed to it."

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow cocked their heads sideways at the same time.

"Oh? Well I guess I can use a break." Grimmjow said rubbing his neck.

"When will Zangetsu be back?"

"Tomorrow, so you can rest some before tomorrow, we'll start slow." Kisuke answered only to jump when Ichigo laughed.

"Ha ha ha Zangetsu? Taking my training slow? Oh Kisuke… The man knows I won't do things slow and easy. It's better that way for my sanity's sake. I have too much on my mind, I always turn to physical exercise. It helps, a healthy body a healthy soul and mind after all." Ichigo stood up, only half his food was eaten, Grimmjow had wolfed his down.

I need to train, must train or else I'll lose control of this monster that has become me."

* * *

The Kuchiki manor was a large building of Victorian build. A large portion of land was untouched by human structures. It was perfect.

They moved their bags into their room, Ichigo refusing having to sleep alone, he had enough nightmares. Grimmjow didn't mind at the least.

Grimmjow went to get his own stuff from his place.

When he returned the sight that greeted him was something he had never seen.

In a large empty room was Ichigo. much as a room for fencing in. Ichigo stood in only his black pants, shirtless in a stance with his black katana raised slightly in front of him. Around him were twenty bamboo practice poles.

Ichigo breathe in deeply. Raised slowly to the balls of his feet, and then launched forward swinging the sword in a large arch cutting two poles clean through. Stopping swiftly only turn gracefully on his right foot to do an undercut blade slash cutting a pole diagonally from the underside up. The deadly dance continued until all the poles were destroyed. Sighing as he sheathed his blade before standing up right.

Grimmjow clapped his hands, Ichigo just turned to him smiling at him, Grimmjow's heart thumped heart in his chest as the smile was directed to him and it was a sweet happy smile. "Enjoyed the show?" Ichigo asked as he came to stand in front of Grimmjow, he had a light shine of sweat over his chest.

Grimmjow locked his arms around the red head's waist. "Yeah, still hard to believe that you been gone for over two years and you can still kick butt. I find it oh so sexy." With that Ichigo found his lips captured in a kiss that soon turned heated, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck Ichigo purred when the other sucked in his tongue into the other's mouth.

Grimmjow pulled back with a peck to the now slightly swollen lips.

Ichigo gave another bright smile, he seemed to do that when Grimmjow was around. Letting the red head go to pick up the broken pieces of the once whole bamboo poles.

Grimmjow made his way to their room only to bump into Rukia… quiet literally.

Rukia tumbled to the ground with a small oomf.

"Shit sorry Rukia, didn't see ya there." Grimmjow helped the woman up.

She dusted off her dress but smiled when she faced him again. "AH Grimmjow, no worries I wasn't looking either." She tapped her chin with her finger when she took in Grimmjow's appearance, the tall man had a pair of dark blue jeans on with a long sleeve black shirt and a pair of combat boots that his jeans were loosely tucked in.

"Yup, Renji was right." She said giving a wicked smirk.

Grimmjow looked at the woman confused. "What ya blabbering about? What did Renji say?"

Rukia smiled, this time a little softer. "Renji said that you and Ichigo make a good pair, that and you'll make heads turn, break some hearts along the way too." She said the last part giggling softly.

Grimmjow was now smirking like the cat that got the cream and canary. Yup he was damn happy he got Ichigo's attention.

"Yeah well I ain't letting Ichigo get away so he's stuck with me." The smirk turned a notch softer.

"After all I think he deserves some attention, not that you guys neglect him but ya know wha I mean." Grimmjow mumbled rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Rukia's smile grew by the end of the sentence.

"Good, I don't want him to be alone. He's been alone for long enough." With that she moved past him down the hall.

Unbeknownst to the two figures talking in the hall a smiling Ichigo was standing around the corner.

* * *

The day pasted with Ichigo jogging around the estate with Grimmjow, it was a moderate pace both men could easily keep up.

When they got back and had a small lunch of a sandwich with salad, Ichigo suggested they relax in the hot springs the manor had, Grimmjow agreed scoffing at the fact that the rich had more than they needed.

Changing into some board shorts and slipping into the warm water that made their muscles relax and loosen.

Ichigo hummed softly as he went to the deeper end of the large warm pool. Floating around he sighed in contentment.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo drifted through the water, he stepped over to where Ichigo was now hanging from the ledge, Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the other's waist. Ichigo was skinnier than him but that was because the other barely if any fat on his body. Most likely from the lack of real food.

"You're too thin." Grimmjow mumbled into Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo nodded, he knew that but he didn't really have a choice there.

Grimmjow leaned back to examine the back now presented to him. It was clear that Ichigo was whipped, stabbed, clawed at and put through more than enough torture to last anyone a lifetime.

The whip scars were the freshest, still slightly purple on the creamy skin.

"Ya know, I wonder how you can even stand looking at me." Ichigo's voice broke him of his observation of the other's back.

Frowning Grimmjow turned Ichigo in his arms, looking into eyes that just looked ashamed.

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo on the tip of his nose. The reaction is something he would have called cute if he didn't value his life as much. Ichigo scrunched up his nose in surprise; he looked Grimmjow in the eyes.

"Don't know if you'll believe me but I don't care for the scars. They show me how strong you are and that is attractive to me." Grimmjow finished with a kiss.

Wrapping his arms around the other Ichigo rested his head on the other's shoulder, just being held helped with the urges.

The urges, they haunt him when he's not busy doing something or sleeping. Ichigo knew that if he slept alone he's have nightmares.

Ichigo squeezed Grimmjow a little. "I don't know if I'll ever gain control of this monster. It's screaming at me, telling me to do things that are wrong but it doesn't feel like a voice… more like instinct." Ichigo's voice was muffled by the shoulder of Grimmjow but he heard all Ichigo spoke.

"What urges?"

"All I want to do is go out there and kill Aizen in the sickest most painful way I can, and all those involved as well. It haunts me, not just that but… I'm scared of what will happen if I do that, can I stop myself from going on a killing spree?"

The words bothered Grimmjow, a rampaging Ichigo wasn't something he'd want to see.

To distract the red head, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer to him and kissed the very breath out of him.

It worked, Ichigo moaned as he wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist. Both men didn't want to go further at that stage, the chance of being caught were too high. So they settled for a steamy make-out session that left the both breathless.

They made their way to their room, passing Byakuya on their way to the kitchen for dinner.

After they ate their meals they went to their room for some shut eye even though neither man was tired.

Ichigo was curled up against Grimmjow's side. "Hey Grimm?"

Grimmjow felt something tighten in his chest when Ichigo called him that. "Yeah?"

Ichigo shifted do he laid on top of Grimmjow looking down at the man.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to just be normal again?" Ichigo asked as he sat up on Grimmjow's stomach and made imaginary patterns on his chest.

Grimmjow examined Ichigo as he looked down on his chest making the patterns with the tip of his index finger. It was clear that the orangette was having issues with his new strength.

"Well have you even been normal? I mean all the stories Renji and Zangetsu told us shows you have always been special." Grimmjow made sure to use the word special to show the man that he was in fact; special.

Ichigo looked Grimmjow in the eyes after he was done talking with big doe eyes, the man had large eyes so if he made them even the slightest more open he's have a doe like appearance to them.

"You really think so?" The voice was stronger now.

Grimmjow smiled and nodded his head. "Yup, no doubt in my mind. Having you here in front of me, on top of me alive, breathing and still strong enough to move on as of nothing had occurred is just amazing." With that Grimmjow flipped them over and captured the red head's mouth.

"Now no more doubts, you have a busy day tomorrow and I'll be having a hard time as well." The last part was said with a grin.

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow confused. "Why will you be having a hard time? Are you going to train as well?"

Grimmjow leered at Ichigo chuckling softly. "Hahaha no do you know how hard it will be for me to keep my hands off of you tomorrow if today was just a taste?" With a peck to the neck Grimmjow rolled off Ichigo and pulled him close.

Ichigo was smirking. "Good luck with that them but if you're good tomorrow I'll treat you."

That intrigued Grimmjow. "Oh? Treat me with what?"

Ichigo leaded half his body over the other to get closer to the ear.

"That all depends on you." Ichigo then licked the outer shell of Grimmjow's ear.

Grimmjow gulped.

He would be a very good boy tomorrow.

* * *

"How is he doing?" Aizen asked as he watched the screen as the body being injected with the same serum as Ichigo arched and screamed, it wasn't anything like Ichigo. This time the body of the test subject was mutating. Becoming a monster in appearance but somehow lacked the strength and intelligence that Ichigo has. This one would just have to do to get Ichigo yo come out of hiding.

"He's unstable; he'll be on a rampage the moment he's set free." Szayel, Aizen's new scientist spoke as he monitored the subject's signs.

"Good, good then we have out bait for getting Ichigo back, might be a bloody scene but it will be in our favour I'm sure of it." Aizen turned and left the room.

Szayel rolled his eyes. He saw the video of Ichigo's escape. The man clearly didn't go all out because he was distorted and confused. Now the man has time to tame himself and become even more deadly.

He sighed as the figure on the screen clawed at the floor.

Now they were really making a monster.

* * *

Grimmjow woke up to an empty bed again, looking over he saw a note.

'Grimm

Zangetsu came this morning, training has started and you looked too comfy to wake.

We'll be in the sparring room for most of the day so that's where you'll find us'

Reading the note as he got ready for day, getting a shower, brushing his teeth and dressing in some comfy light blue jeans and a long white sleeve t-shirt.

Making his way to the sparring room he heard light foot falls, gushing wind and Zangetsu's soft murmurings.

Opening the door Grimmjow saw Ichigo is a pair of hakama pants, a black katana in hand doing Zanjitsu.

Ichigo was doing master level movements, gracefully moving across the floor, Zangetsu was ordering movements, watching Ichigo for any flaws.

'He has increased in speed as well as stamina.' Zangetsu thought.

He felt proud, it was clear Ichigo was still practicing even after he moved to America. However it would seem that Ichigo hadn't lost any knowledge of how to fight even after two years.

It seemed that the boy was made to be a weapon.

Ichigo was busy going through a series of movements when he suddenly stopped mid swing.

Sighing as he shook his head. He got a shiver down his spine, a foreboding feeling flooding is gut.

"This shouldn't be so damn easy!" Ichigo screamed and he hit the wall next to him, a wed of cracks forming beneath his fist.

He slid down the wall onto his butt. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, pulling on it slightly at the end. Ichigo had his hair cut back to the original length, to the nape of his neck.

Ichigo rammed his fist thought the wood floor.

Grimmjow came closer and knelt in front of the orangette. "What's too easy?"

Ichigo's head snapped up to look up at Grimmjow. He sighed. "Zanjitsu is not easy, it's taxing but I've been doing master techniques for almost four hours straight and I am only now starting to sweat now. It… I'm scared of myself." He whispered the last part with a frown.

Grimmjow looked up to Zangetsu, he nodded his head to the door, showing that Ichigo could go.

"Come on let's go get some breakfast." Grimmjow pulled Ichigo up by his forearm. On the floor was a black hoodie, Ichigo shrugged it on. They made their way to the kitchen. Byakuya and Rukia were in the kitchen drinking tea with their breakfast, two additional plates were set.

Byakuya looked up at the two only to frown at Ichigo's bruised hand.

Ichigo looked guilty. "I'm sorry I lost my cool and made a hole in your floor." He looked down with a sigh.

Byakuya said nothing at first, only because he couldn't believe Ichigo was strong enough to punch a hole through thick oak floor boards.

"It's alright Ichigo, it's easily repairable. Now please sit and eat, I hear you were up from the crack of dawn."

The two men complied.

They ate their breakfast in peace, Rukia leaving for work with her brother.

Ichigo sighed as he wondered where his uncle was. Then again his uncle ate alone or either with him.

They soon walked around the estate. There was a forest area surrounding it, Ichigo who had been here once or twice before grabbed Grimmjow's wrist and pulled him along into a trail.

They walked for a while, the sun shone high in the sky. They stopped when they reached a large meadow.

Grimmjow was impressed. It had so many flowers but it was arranged in such a way that there was open pieces of just soft looking grass.

"believe it or not but this is all mother nature. Me, Renji and Rukia came here once or twice but Renji and Rukia came here more often."

They flopped down on the soft grass, Grimmjow groaned in satisfaction.

Ichigo smiled at the other male. He then remembered his promise last night, Calming him down was more than enough for a reward in his books. A sly smile reached his lips as he saw Grimmjow was close to dozing off, he'd wait a little while till Grimmjow was asleep.

Grimmjow was in a state of sleep when he felt a tug on his jeans, he felt the cool air hit his skin. In his drozy state he thought was all a dream.

A soft touch ghosted over his clothed penis, slowly hardening it. Grimmjow moaned as he felt his boxers being removed.

When a warm hand wrapped itself around his now erect cock we slowly realised that he wasn't dreaming.

When a hot heat surrounded his dick he knew something was up.

Grimmjow opened his eyes blearily, looking down his sucked in a breath.

Ichigo had situated himself between Grimmjow's legs, bobbing his head up and down as he sucked Grimmjow's cock, the wet slurping noised were surreal to the still shell shocked Grimmjow.

"Wha… uhg fuuuuuuck…" Grimmjow's thoughts were muddied as Ichigo started to relax his throat to deep throat Grimmjow.

Ichigo bobbed his head faster, Grimmjow looked down when Ichigo swallowed around the engorged member in his mouth. Ichigo had a mischievous look in his eyes, Grimmjow knew he would be smirking up at him if his mouth wasn't so full.

Ichigo continued do bob, suck and swallow around Grimmjow's cock until Grimmjow felt the coil in his gut start to become close to snapping.

"Ichi…go I'm co… coming… AAAAAAH!" Grimmjow grabbed the back of Ichigo's head to keep him still as he came in Ichigo's mouth.

Panting hard Grimmjow looked up to a smirking Ichigo. "Fuck I thought you didn't date…" Grimmjow just shook his head.

Ichigo smiled and he tucked Grimmjow back in and snuggled up to Grimmjow's side.

"I did date in the beginning but I never had enough time and they all got needy." Ichigo explained as Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer.

"So you're not a virgin?"

Ichigo laughed at the disappointed look on his lover's face.

"Well I had sex with both men and women but…" Ichigo moved to he was sitting on top of the bluenette.

"My ass has yet to be claimed." Ichigo grinded his ass against Grimmjow's awakening cock.

Grimmjow moaned and grabbed Ichigo's hips.

"Keep doing that and they'll be claimed right now." Grimmjow growled breathlessly.

Ichigo smiled and stood up giving a hand to Grimmjow to help him up.

"Mmmm maybe later, I do tend to have a lot of pent up energy from sparring in hand to hand."

Grimmjow was already starting to plan a sparring session with the red head.

* * *

Renji was happy he took the break but he was bored now and missing a certain raven.

He sighed and continued to watch some more mind numbing television.

Renji thought of how his relationship started with Shunhei.

**Flashback:**

**Renji was in a total slump, Ichigo had gone missing. They spent days searching high and low for the red head but couldn't find him. Renji felt it was his fault.**

**There was a knock on his door. He went to answer it. To say he was surprised to find Shunhei standing there with what looked like groceries and dressed in a long black wool trench coat, with dark blue jeans with high tops with a small smile.**

**"****I figured you could use some company and food seeing you can't cook for shit."**

**Renji laughed letting the man in.**

**Shunhei made his way to the kitchen. Renji sat at the kitchen table.**

**Shunhei was always there for Renji when Ichigo or Rukia couldn't be as rare as that was.**

**Shunhei started chopping vegetables and meat for the stew he was making, throwing everything into a pot with water and spices he placed it on the stove to slowly cook. He then made his way to Renji. "Come on let's go watch TV."**

**The sat watching a boring movie. When Shunhei gripped Renji's shoulders he and yanked him closer Renji was taken aback.**

**Before he could question the other he was kissed by gentle soft lips.**

**When Shunhei pulled away he coughed, turned away and made to stand up.**

**In the time Renji came to his senses, grabbed both of Shunhei's wrists and tugged him down on his lap.**

**"****Shun you can't just kiss me and leave." Renji said as he wrapped his arms around the other male to keep him in place.**

**Shunhei blushed as he stared at Renji. "I… wanted to do that since I met you."**

**Renji was surprised at this. Thinking back Renji noticed that Shunhei was always around, and that Shunhei was attractive, they got along pretty damn well. Would it be okay?**

**"****I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you, so I'll settle for just this now." Renji leaned up and kissed Shunhei, the kiss heated up but Renji pulled away receiving a whine from the raven. "There will be time for that, for now I just want to hold you."**

**Shunhei blushed but snuggled up to Renji.**

**The first time they had sex was two months after that day.**

**Shunhei didn't understand why Renji didn't want to go further than blow jobs. Shunhei was tarting to think that Renji was just not attracted to him.**

**The thought hurt a lot.**

**When Shunhei made his way to Renji's place he thought that he might bring it up. When he knocked on the door it opened from the knock. Scared that Renji might have been hurt Shunhei moved through the apartment. Nothing was missing or askew. When Shunhei came to the hallway leading to the bedroom he smelled sandalwood with vanilla.**

**Looking into the bedroom it was dark with glowing candles creating a warm glow on the cream sheets. The bathroom door opened.**

**Renji stood against the door frame watching with amusement as his boyfriend visibly calmed down.**

**"****Come here." Renji motioned for Shunhei to come closer.**

**When Shunhei made it closer he was engulfed in a pair of well-built tattooed arms.**

**"****Renji…" Shunhei was at a lost as he was lead to the bathroom, the shower was big enough for two people.**

**Renji undressed them both, placing butterfly kisses all over Shunhei's face and shoulders and he steered the other into the hot spray.**

**Shunhei moaned in pleasure as the hot water went over his skin. A hand made it's way up his torso. **

**"****Renji… what's all this?" Shunhei shuddered when Renji started to caress his chest while kissing up his in neck. When Renji made it to the other's ear Renji spoke in a husky tone.**

**"****Do you know how hard it was to keep my hands of you? I didn't want to rush things, you mean a lot to me. I don't want to fuck this up." Renji whispered the last part.**

**Shunhei's heartbeat sped up. "Please Renji…"**

**Renji smiled, if Shunhei wanted this he'd happily give it. He really was afraid he'd rush things but he has seen the sad on Shunhei's face when they stopped at a blow job or hand job.**

**Renji massaged Shunhei till he was nearly sleeping while standing. Renji patted them down a little before he guided Shunhei back into the candle lit room. The candles ranged from a pale yellow to a light brown, which showed the candles were scented.**

**Shunhei was laid on the bed with Renji at the side staring down at the other man.**

**"****Shunhei do you want this?" Renji asked as he raised the unscented lube.**

**Shunhei nodded not trusting his voice.**

**Renji smirked as he sat between the raven's spread legs. Renji lowered his head to start placing kissed on the toned torso going up, he lubricated his fingers. Trailing them down until he found the other's entrance. Renji sucked on a nipple while the other hand pinched and played with the other. When one finger slipped into the puckered hole Shunhei gave a low keening moan.**

**One finger turned into three as they pumped in and out of the tight canal, Renji curled his fingers searching for the other's prostate. When Shunhei arched off the bed with a loud moan Renji knew he found it. He brushed his fingers over the prostate with every thrust of his hand.**

**Shunhei was a pile of blubbering goo at that stage. "Please Renji! Take me!" Shunhei begged as he bucked his hips.**

**Renji removed his fingers, Shunhei let a moan slip at the emptiness.**

**Renji spread the lube over his erection. "Have you ever been with someone else?" Renji asked as he leaned over the other holding his cock in front of Shunhei's hole.**

**Shunhei shook his head. Renji smiled a gentle smile. "It'll hurt a little at first." With that final warning he pushed his way inside, at first Shunhei though it was just plain horrible. When Renji finally stopped fully sheathed in the other he rested his head against the other's shoulder, he tried to stay still he did but it was so hard. When Renji shifted his hips Shunhei gasped as Renji's erection brushed up against his prostate.**

**"****Move Renji…" With the permission granted Renji started to trust slowly getting the other use to the sensation of being filled.**

**"****Harder… Please Renji! Fuck me!"**

**Renji granted the other's wish as he rammed into Shunhei hitting the other's prostate in the progress. The sounds of panting, moaning, grunting and skin meeting skin was all that could be heard **

**Shunhei cried out Renji's name as a mantra, he wrapped his legs around the other's waist.**

**"****Fu-fuck Renji!" Shunhei screamed as Renji grabbed Shunhei's legs to hike the over his shoulders deepening his thrusts.**

**Shunhei couldn't take it anymore, when Renji's hand started fisting his cock and leaned forward almost bending him in half Renji groaned.**

**"****Come for me Shun." With the command Shunhei followed spraying his cum over both their chest.**

**The tight cavern constricted against his cock was all it took to get Renji to release his load in the other. Dropping the other's legs gently he fell to the bed on his side.**

**For a few minutes all that could be heard was harsh breathing. **

**"****Fuck Shunhei…" Renji dragged his raven haired lover to his chest.**

**Shunhei cuddled into Renji's embrace.**

**"****We should do this more often." Shunhei commented.**

**Renji's chest rumbled as he chuckled." What sex or cuddle?"**

**Shunhei raised his head and kissed Renji, he lowered his head to the other's chest.**

**"****Both."**

**End Flashback**

The door opened as Renji finished his day dream.

Looking up from the couch he smiled as Shunhei made his way into the apartment with a smile as he carried the groceries for their dinner.

Yeah he had a good life, with Ichigo back they could now be a full group again.

"Hey Shun?" Renji called from the couch.

"Yeah?"

"We should go visit Ichigo sometime." Renji said as he made his way to the kitchen.

Shunhei was busy cooking mince. He looked over to Renji. "Sure, I think he is behind on a lot of things don't you think?" Renji nodded.

"Yeah, us and Nnoitra and Shinji just being the basics." Shunhei smiled as he imagined Ichigo's face when he would hear about Nnoitra and Shinji.

"Think he's be surprised about us?" Asked Renji when he sat on the counter next to where Shunhei was cooking.

Shunhei shook his head. "No I don't think so." Shunhei didn't want to tell Renji that Ichigo actually came to him and asked if he liked Renji. When Shunhei came clean about it Ichigo merely smiled and said they'd make a great couple. Guess looking back Ichigo was right.

* * *

Days passed, Ichigo going through his training with Zangetsu while Grimmjow got some lessons in between when Ichigo meditated.

Ichigo was busy meditating while Grimmjow was sparring lightly with Zangetsu when Renji and Shunhei came in.

Ichigo was sitting on the ground crossed legged with his eyes closed.

"Hey Renji, Shunhei." He opened his eyes, the glowed gold for a second before turning back.

Renji and Shunhei stared. "How did you know it was us?" They asked at the same time.

Ichigo smiled with a naughty glint in his eyes.

"One; I could hear you, two; I could smell you and three; I could smell you on each other." Sending a wink at the two blushing men Ichigo stood up.

He was wearing his hakama pants again with a white wife beater.

Grimmjow was thrown to the floor by Zangetsu with a oompf.

Renji laughed as Grimmjow picked his body off from the floor.

"Ow, no matter how many times he throws me I don't get use to it." Grimmjow rubbed his lower back

Ichigo smiled at his lover, they hadn't moved past blow jobs but that was fine by him.

Renji finished laughing when Ichigo went over to the still in pain Grimmjow.

Ichigo rubbed the bluenette's lower back with his thumbs in slow circles.

Grimmjow moaned and dropped his head to the other's shoulder.

"Thanks Ichi…"

Renji smiled at the pair, looking at Shunhei he saw the shocked face, when Shunhei looked over to him he arched an eyebrow. "You knew?"

Renji shook his head.

"I didn't know they were this close. But I did kinda see them getting together."

Shunhei nodded.

After the sparring session with Ichigo and his trainer that was more evading and blocked hits Zangetsu accused Ichigo of holding back and demanded that he show his true strength.

Ichigo paled and refused to use it on his uncle. So in the end he used it on more bamboo poles. One punch broke the pole into splinters and bamboo mat shreds. His uncle smiled and said that tomorrow they would train on using less strength in his punches.

Ichigo just sighed happily that his uncle knew what to train and what not.

They all sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and Ichigo with his tea.

"So the day I was found Nnoitra and Shinji hooked up? Huh that little blonde pervert." Ichigo grinned showing his sharp teeth.

Shunhei stare in awe, Ichigo could handle awe, if his friends feared his it would have been a big blow to him.

"Shunhei you're staring." Ichigo spoke.

Shunhei blushed. "Sorry it's just they look so sharp. Did you try biting anything?" Shunhei asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

Ichigo looked thoughtfully and then looked over to Grimmjow. "No I haven't bitten anyone besides mysekf on accident once."

Shunhei grinned. "I dare you to bite Grimmjow."

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow blinked in surprise while Renji looked shocked, why didn't he think of that?

Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow. Grimmjow just shrugged and gave his arm to Ichigo.

Grimmjow knew why Shunhei had dared Ichigo to bite him, he had a thing for lovers biting him and visa virsa.

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow worried. "I can't hurt Grimmjow."

Grimmjow just smirked. "Do it, you might get a surprise."

Ichigo sighed. "If this hurts or blood is drawn it's your fault."

Ichigo pulled back the sleeve from Grimmjow's forearm. Ichigo bit into the middle part of the forearm, not to hard at first but then applied pressure to the bite.

Grimmjow groaned when Ichigo's teeth broke his skin.

Ichigo pulled back when he tasted blood, looking down he saw it looked like Grimmjow was bitten by an animal.

"Shit! I'm sorry Grimmjow!" Ichigo bolted for the first aid kit.

Both Renji and Shunhei were trying very hard to not show that they were turned on by what they had just seen and heard.

Grimmjow was having a problem not jumping the red head now wrapping up his forearm with a bandage.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Ichigo asked when he lowered the other's arm to his lap and stroked lightly over the bitten area.

Grimmjow grinned at the distressed red head.

"You're so going to do that again even if I have to force you." Grimmjow said in a hungry voice as he leered at Ichigo or more his mouth that had a tint of red on them.

Ichigo understood the look all too well then blushed seven different shades of red.

Grimmjow was now looking more forward to sex with the red head.

* * *

**Sorry for the semi late update even though it was like what? Two days? Ah I was busy sorry!**

**Anywho I will try and finish before the 15****th****cause I might not have internet for a while maybe, maybe not but I'll try and update soon!**

**Please review!**


	7. Everything and nothing coming undone

**Konichiwa!**

**Hello and good… um… well it's evening for me.**

**So chapter wise this is still a way to go for all those wondering.**

**Again I apologise for spelling errors and such but I don't have time to redo them as of yet.**

**I'll try soon but I think you'd rather have the story first.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Everything and nothing coming undone**

The figure had lost their humanity, only primal need remained. Its master was out there, why wasn't he with him now? It wanted its master not this brown haired male who kept mumbling about being the perfect bait.

It wanted his master. Calling out made his master aware. It could feel it but the master stayed away.

Could master not come?

He would try again.

And again till master comes to it.

It will follow master wherever he goes.

The pink hair one came in and injected the heavily chained and bound figure with another injection.

It hurts… master…

Master…

"Ma-MASTER!"

* * *

Ichigo bolted up breathing hard.

He kept hearing a roar, the more he listened the more it sounded like a word.

It was filled with pain.

It reminded Ichigo of his own screams.

Could it be that Aizen has…

No he couldn't…

Then again Aizen is a fucked up man with a god complex.

Getting up from the bed Ichigo made his way to the kitchen.

It was now two months since he had started his rehab. Zangetsu had claimed that he no longer needed to be taught.

Zangetsu was on a flight back to Japan. He said that he would return in a few months.

Grimmjow had declared that they would go to his place. Ichigo distracted as he was but the roaring voice agreed happily. He knew his place was cold.

Grimmjow lived in a more up market apartment. On the sixth floor of the twelve floor building.

The place was big, it was homey all don't in beiges, creams and browns. The living room was joined to the kitchen creating an open floor plan that made the place look airy.

The kitchen was made of cream colour garnet with monogamy wood cupboards; stainless steel appliances littered the counter tops.

The living room was treated to a wall made of windows giving a nice view of the city.

Ichigo was snuggled on the couch fast asleep flinching in his sleep at every roar, there were louder here. Closer, the owner of the voice sounding more frantic.

Grimmjow who could now hear it faintly looked over to Ichigo watching him as he flinched.

Grimmjow had reported the roaring without Ichigo's awareness.

Kisuke said that he heard it too but that Ichigo might be hearing more than a roar. That confused Grimmjow. What else would Ichigo be hearing; his flinches don't seem like annoying or painful but more to flinching away from something you see that upsets you.

Ichigo opened a sleepy amber eye, it locked onto Grimmjow. Ichigo always knew when someone was staring or entered the room even if his eyes were closed.

Grimmjow flopped down next to the red head.

"So I assume you might want to get some new clothes or something, just go shopping and see what you missed." Ichigo lifted his head from where it was almost cradled in the owner's arms.

He gave a sleepy smile.

"Yeah that would be nice."

So with that they set off, going to book stores, game stores and clothing stores. He bought what he needed never more. They made their way out of the mall when they ran into Nnoitra and Shinji.

"Hey Ichi!" Shinji was up and close in a matter of seconds giving his friend a hug that would have made him winch if wasn't near super human.

Grimmjow pulled a bewildered Ichigo from Shinji's grasp.

Nnoitra chuckled at the look on Grimmjow's face, the possessiveness of his friend was understandable. Someone like Ichigo was worth keeping.

They then decided to have lunch together.

"So Grimmjow." Shinji leaned forward resting his chin op his intertwined fingers

Nnoitra had a naughty grin matching Shinji as they stared at the couple opposite them."Yeah?"

"How's Ichigo in bed?"

Ichigo choked on his tea going into a coughing fit. Grimmjow having forgotten the question in favour op hitting Ichigo on the back to help regain his breath.

Grimmjow sighed as he took in a big breath, Grimmjow then wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders pulling him closer.

"I don't know yet and I ain't gonna tell you. I don't care that Nnoitra gave me all the details of your romp but I just can't."

Ichigo snuggled into the arm holding him. He was happy that Grimmjow wouldn't go and brag all about him, or he hoped but if it's over their romps and not him bragging over his conquests he's fine with it.

Ichigo started to hear the roars again, this time it was wordless cried of pain soon followed by master.

Who's master?

Ichigo said he had to go to the bathroom. He entered the room, saw that there was nobody. Ichigo made ot for the mirror.

Looking into he started to concentrate on the roaring voice. The surrounding sounds faded as the voice became clearer.

"Maaaaster! Please! Where is master? Master!... master?"

The last we directed at him he knew it but he didn't know how to answer back.

It seemed that just giving it attention calmed it.

The door opened. Grimmjow looked around for Ichigo, finding him staring t himself with a fierce frown of concentration and glowing yellow-gold eyes.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Grimmjow tenderly touched Ichigo's shoulder,

Ichigo breathed in deep, looked down and washed his hands. "I hear a roaring sound that's very similar to mine, I think Aizen is trying again."

Grimmjow stood shocked. "You mean he'll make someone go through what you went through?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm the only one that will get this result. Anyone else will either die or mutate, become a monster in the flesh and soul. It's calling out to me. It seems it lost whatever humanity it had. It now believes I'm its master. Why I don't know."

Grimmjow hummed as he wrapped his arms around the thinner waist of Ichigo pulling him away from the sink.

"Well we'll just have to ask Urahara now don't we?"

Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow, leaned forward and kiss Grimmjow not so innocently.

* * *

When Kisuke got a call from Ichigo he knew something was wrong. The serious tone in his voice was deep and made him sound older than he was.

He was now sitting in his office waiting for the two younger men, everyone thought that they'd be easy to pick on but every comment thrown their way they would grin or smirk and thank the person or answer in a nonchalant manner.

They did make a good pair, their brashness made them bicker mostly but Ichigo being more mild mannered steps back when it gets too heated.

There was a knock to the door, it opened sowing Grimmjow wearing a black shirt with a pair of khaki coloured cargo pants with some high tops.

Ichigo followed wearing a white three quarter shirt with a pale gray skinny and red high tops. They two men could walk into a modelling agency and get hired on the spot.

They sat in front of the desk facing Kisuke. Kisuke noticed that Ichigo flinched every now and then, they were small but for the man to flinch was a big thing.

"Something wrong?"

Ichigo went on to explain his theory, Kisuke paled as the red head continued. It was bad news, but it seemed that the serum that they have been injected into this time's DNA is a little compatible with Ichigo. The fact that the serum is made out of Ichigo's DNA is why it should only be used on him.

Grimmjow was intrigued to know that the DNA was the key to the whore serum but only the owner of the DNA had enough of the gene to fully do a successful change. Anyone else either died or simply lost their humanity. The fact that it's Ichigo's DNA means the mutant is now linked to the red head, they could understand one another.

It was discussed in short but was agreed that the other captains should be in the meeting as well.

So a meeting was called and an hour later all captains accompanied with Grimmjow and Ichigo were seating in the board room.

Kisuke relayed the information back to the other captains.

"We just need to find it and kill it then, easy and simple." Soi Fong spoke coldly.

Nobody expected the inhuman growl that followed.

Ichigo was staring at the petite captain with angered glowing eyes.

"It won't be harmed; it didn't want what's happening to it. That much I could hear in the pain filled screams it's giving out." Ichigo had remained seated as he was, sitting back in the chair with his arms crossed.

Soi Fong visibly bristled.

"It needs to be killed, it will kill if it escapes and I'll be sure it is killed!"

Ichigo jumped up from his seat and leapt over the table grabbing the smaller woman by her shoulder lifting her up so that they were face to face all in a few seconds.

"If had lost all his humanity then I'd say go ahead, but because my DNA is running through his system it mean he can be brought back from the edge of insanity. You. Will. Not. Hurt. It. Am I clear. Captain?" The red head growled lowly in his throat. The woman's lust for the unknown's blood disgusted him, she didn't need a reason to kill someone who had broken the law, not even trying to find out way or send them to jail.

Everyone was shocked. Ichigo hardly lashed out, only when protecting something would he fight. Ichigo had a strong sense of justice when it's fair.

Ichigo let the captain down gently, the contrast of his actions showing how much control the man had. Ichigo looked into the captain's dark eyes and growled softly when he saw the fear. He tsk'ed as he went back to his seat.

"Some of you keep forgetting that I am no longer fully human, I'm a monster as well." Ichigo now sat in his chair with his legs crossed, his elbows resting on the armrests with his hands overlapping each other where his chin rested as he stared out the window with a sad look in his eyes.

Nobody in the room had words to say to the orangette it was painfully obvious that the red head had a new hatred for even for himself.

Ichigo though could still live with it, they knew that. Ichigo wouldn't harm himself to escape the tings he must deal with now.

But there was still the fear that Ichigo would become reckless while in the duty of saving someone else. Ichigo never seemed to know when to give up to save someone.

All the captains were now worried about the new determined look in Ichigo's eyes. The one that said he had made a decision and will keep it or die.

Ichigo sighed as he stared of into the distance.

"Someone is bound to die but who will it be? Me? Aizen or the new mutant… I just have a feeling one of us will die."

All eyes were wide with shock and fear.

* * *

Ichigo said that he wanted to go back to the apartment. Grimmjow told Ichigo he would be back soon he just wanted to check on Nnoitra.

Ichigo slumped into the couch, the roaring had died down meaning that the mutant had passed out.

It was getting worse. The feeling Ichigo had in his gut. Something was coming, something big or bad he couldn't make out quiet what yet.

Ichigo got up from the couch with a sigh. He needed to do something. He was never alone lately. Someone was always around him. He knew they trusted him, they only want to keep him safe.

Dressed in his normal jogging clothes Ichigo made his way to the park. He started his jog from there. He jogged all along the side of the city where Grimmjow's apartment was located.

When Ichigo made it closer to the industrial area where high skyscrapers and business buildings where he skidded to a stop when the roaring grew deafening. There had been reports of the growls, roars and howls but nothing was given by the police.

The entire population that was in the radius of the roar froze. It was the hardest that the roar had been.

Ichigo felt the excitement of the mutant. He was close to it.

What could he do?

Should he go?

He didn't really need to.

But… someone came to save him. If Gin hadn't came in and told Ichigo that his friends were still looking, that they still gave a damn about him. He surely would have turned into a killing machine.

Father down Grimmjow had made his way to Nnoitra's place. A frown deep in place.

It was no surprise when Shinji opened the door. The two having decided that they worked well made it known that they now ere dating.

Shinji saw the frown, one appearing on his face mere seconds after.

"Something's wrong, what is it? Where is Ichigo?"

"He's at the apartment, said he was tired. Can I come in we need to talk."

Shinji opened the door allowing the taller man through.

Grimmjow sat opposite the couple who were now staring intently at him.

"Ichigo said some disturbing things at the meeting we just came from. They worry me." Grimmjow spoke as he rested his chin over his folded hands.

Grimmjow retold the two men the words that were said at the meeting.

Shinji paled and Nnoitra looked shocked.

Ichigo didn't fit the stories Renji told them, not fully. This Ichigo was different. Not by much but the majority of his playfulness is gone, he has now become more like a robot. A hollow soul.

Shinji suggested that they hold a party, to lighten up Ichigo's mood. Have all his friends at one location.

Grimmjow nodded.

It was a good idea.

* * *

The mutant was wrestling its restraints. Its master was near, so close. He roars but the master is unsure. Is he somewhere where master can't find him?

It fought harder and harder, breaking the chains that held it one by one. The alarm rang off making the mutant jump and fight harder to escape.

The last chain broke. With it now free it can go its master. Master.

Master.

Master.

"MASTER!"

With that roar the mutant burst through wall after wall, it just killed all that it came across which wasn't many people only guards.

With the last wall it saw a window. Running as fast as it could it jumped out of the window, falling out the window that was about 28 stories high it expected to fall to the ground, but no his soon felt that he had wings.

Good finding the master would be easier now.

Flying low, he heard people screaming. They all ran. Master would not run.

As it flew it followed the gut feeling it had.

The mutant saw its master standing in the middle of a road, it came down landing a few feet from its master.

"Ma-ma-master?"

The man in front of him was looking at him with big eyes. He came closer. Master was tall, had strange orange hair and deep amber eyes.

Master didn't smell of fear.

Did master accept his form?

Was master pleased?

The man he now knows as its master stood before him, looking down a little.

"I'll kill that bastard for what he did to you. Nobody deserves what you went through. Even after what you did to me." Its master spoke in a soothing voice, there was anger in master's voice but it was clear it wasn't directed at it.

Slumping down almost crawling to its master it knocked its master down, it held its master.

Master tensed but relaxed. Master started to pet its head.

"Come on, stand up."

Following its master's orders it got up.

"Do you know your name?"

It shook its head.

Master smiled. "Would you like one?"

It nodded its head.

"You're name is Ulquiorra."

* * *

Ichigo was shocked.

He saw people running away. He could feel the mutant's excitement.

It got free?

Was it set free or escaped?

When Ichigo heard the beating of wings he looked up and gasped in shock.

Ichigo still remembered the towel torture, the hot rod that seared his skin.

But he couldn't believe that the mutant now before him hurdled on the ground standing on shaking legs that were bent.

"Ma-ma-master?" The mutant spoke in actually langue. That alone gave Ichigo hope that Ulquiorra still had humanity in him.

Ichigo smiled "I'll kill that bastard for what he did to you. Nobody deserves what you went through. Even after what you did to me."

Ulquiorra stumbled slightly nearly crawled his why over to Ichigo and knocked him down. Ichigo tensed now knowing what is going to happen. When it was clear he was being held he started to pet the raven locks.

"Come on, stand up."

Ichigo was shocked when Ulquiorra followed his order.

"Do you know your name?"

Ulquiorra shook his head.

Ichigo smiled "Would you like one?"

Ulquiorra nodded his head.

"You're name is Ulquiorra."

Ichigo felt his phone vibrate in his pant pocket. Taking it out he saw it was Kisuke.

"Yeah Urahara?"

"Ichigo there is a commotion at the east side of the city, that's near Grimmjow's apartment. I want you to stay put we don't know what's going on."

"Kisuke calm down, the mutant escaped." Ichigo dead-panned knowing that the captain would freak.

"What? The mutant escaped! How can you be so damn calm we have no idea what this thing would do!"

The screaming caused Ichigo to move the phone away from his ear, his heightened hearing making it even more painful.

"Shut up Kisuke, the mutant… he's right in front of me. Docile as a pet dove." Ichigo moved to pet the hair again

"He's docile?" Kisuke sounded unsure or just shocked.

"Wait did you go out to find him?" Ichigo could hear the suspicious tone in Kisuke's voice.

"No I was out jogging." Ichigo replied steadily.

Urahara knew Ichigo wouldn't lie about this. Ichigo had no higher authority.

"I'll bring him but you might want to send me a van or something. He's kinda easy to spot." Ichigo looked around, nobody was around at the moment. He pulled Ulquiorra to an empty alleyway.

Giving Kisuke their location they waited half an hour for the van.

Getting in Ichigo saw Grimmjow in the front looking back, he felt the man's gaze run over him.

"I'm not hurt, I was out jogging I came close enough for him to get too excited and free himself and he came to me scaring a few people along the way." Ichigo said as Ulquiorra sat in the back huddled on himself.

He made whimpering noises.

It was clear that he was scared. It only angered Ichigo further.

Clenching his hand in a fist Ichigo growled. Oddly that made the whimpering stop and Ulquiorra shift closer like a scared dog would.

"I'm going to murder that son of a bitch…"

Ichigo's eyes turned hard, glowed brighter than ever before, a low inhuman growl vibrated from Ichigo's chest. He sneered as his fist grew tighter.

"Third time you did something fucked up to me and those surrounding me. I won't forgive you… I won't"

Grimmjow looked back at the growling Ichigo, for the first time in his life he was scared.

Scared that Ichigo would lose himself and scared the Ichigo is an unknown entity.

* * *

At the station Ichigo was dead silent. The mutant Ulquiorra followed after him, Ichigo's appearance didn't change, his head hanged low making his hair hang over the glowing eyes.

Rukia and the rest were shocked.

Ichigo didn't have an expression on his face, he could give Byakuya a run for his money.

Even the normally stonic man was in shock.

Ichigo wasn't someone to act out with violence for no reason but this, the man gave a dark aura.

It scared all those around him.

In the board room Ichigo stood by the window. Ulquiorra was ordered by Ichigo to sit on the nearby couch and eat something. The man had not been given food like him, it showed.

Ulquiorra sat and ate the sandwich that was given to him. He looked up at his master with yellowish green shining eyes.

"Ma-master?"

Ichigo turned to the mutant, his face remained the same. He moved towards the couch the other was sitting. Crouching down Ichigo's eyes softened a little.

"Don't call me master, call me Ichigo."

Ulquiorra nodded his head, he brought his knees up his chest holding the sandwich in both hands.

"Can I have some water?" The voice that spoke was still weak from not being used for a while besides screaming and roaring.

Ichigo nodded.

Grimmjow passed a water bottle to Ichigo without being asked.

Grimmjow saw pure confusion and fear in the yellow-green eyes. He felt bad for the man.

"Thank you Grimmjow."

Grimmjow smiled, thankful that Ichigo at least had his head on straight.

Ichigo gave a faint smile in return.

Ulquiorra looked between the two. "Grim-Grimmjow?"

All eyes snapped to the figure on the couch.

"Yeah that's my name." Grimmjow pointed to himself.

Kisuke then came closer.

"My name is Kisuke, we're Ichigo's friends so we won't hurt you."

All captains came closer slowly to not startle the creature on the couch.

They all introduced themselves, some more willing then others.

Soi Fong being growled at by Ichigo was something that made her step back.

The man clearly meant what he said. The mutant would not be harmed.

They spent the remaining of the day talking about the mutant and what would be done with him.

"Well his wings will be an inconvenience…" Ichigo remarked as he trailed a hand down the leathery soft skin of the wing.

Ulquiorra looked up at Ichigo who was stroking his wing as well as his chin.

"Does my wings bother you?" It had taken Ichigo two hours to get the other to stop revering him as a superior being.

"Can you… retract them or something?"

Ulquiorra shook his head.

"Damn… There must be something we can do…" Ichigo started to pace, Ichigo always had a grace to his movements but when aggravated it was more like an angry wild animal.

"I have a suggestion." Kisuke came forward.

"Ichigo, you know I have a large house that has more than enough space and I can try and take the mutation to a lower level…" Kisuke was unsure of what Ichigo would do. The man even scared him.

Then Ichigo did something no one expected. He smiled. A full smile.

"That's a great idea!"

Lowering himself to Ulquiorra's eyes he spoke in a soft soothing voice that even worked on the others.

"Ulquiorra, listen to me closely. You're going to go with this man." Ichigo pointed behind himself with his thumb at Kisuke.

"And he will help you get better and keep you safe until I can come back to you, understand?" Ichigo continued in the soft calming voice.

Ulquiorra looked between Kisuke and Ichigo much like he had with Grimmjow. After a minute or so he nodded.

Ichigo smiled as he stood to his full length. "Excellent."

With that he turned and left the room in such a rush no one could react before he was long gone.

"Where- Ichigo!" Grimmjow ran after the other but when he came to the streets Ichigo was gone.

"Where the hell are you going?"

Turning back Grimmjow went to his desk. Their friends were waiting, looking anxious.

"They have made a decision and the guy will be helped to return to normal. Ichigo however…"

That got the group's attention.

"Where's Ichigo?" Shinji asked crossing his arms.

Grimmjow frowned as he crossed his arms holding his elbows.

"He left in such a hurry that we couldn't stop him, the look before he left makes me wonder what is going on in that head."

It was true only Grimmjow saw it. When Ichigo raised himself to his full height his eyes, his eyes held a murderous intent that screamed pain for whoever it was aimed upon.

Grimmjow just hoped that the man would come back.

Without knowing it…

Grimmjow had found himself in love with the red head called Ichigo.

But Grimmjow wondered if the red head felt the same… If Ichigo felt anything at all.

Ichigo had become more distant the last week, everyone noticed.

"Well the party is still on tomorrow so he'll be back by then I'm sure." Rukia said as she patted Grimmjow on the arm.

* * *

Ichigo was livid.

He was so angry.

It was hard to breath. Throughout the whole meeting all he wanted to do was break though the window, find Aizen and kill him.

The uneasy feeling only grew.

It made him on edge.

He had distanced himself from the others because he was scared he's hurt his friends and Grimmjow.

He couldn't call it love yet but he had a strong attachment to the bluenette.

Taking deep breath Ichigo dunked his head into the bath.

Ichigo ran from the station back to Grimmjow's apartment. Feeling sweaty he took a bath.

He was underwater, his heartbeat echoed in his ears as well as all the movements that he made.

Ichigo came up again after a minute or so. He heard the door open.

"Ichigo?"

Grimmjow sounded worried. Ichigo's heart gave a clenching feeling. Did he make the other man worry? He supposed he did running off like that.

"I'm in the bath."

Grimmjow came in finding Ichigo in the bath with his head tilted back and arms thrown over the sides. The man looked thoughtful with his eyes now amber again. It seemed Ichigo had calmed down.

"It's quiet… no more roars of pain…" The smile that was on Ichigo's face disappeared.

"I feel that something bad is going to happen." Ichigo lifted his head to stare at Grimmjow.

Yes, if they kept going the way they are going Ichigo could see himself falling for Grimmjow.

"It's just it went from the mutant… to you."

Ichigo got out of the bath, the scars on his thighs that Ulquiorra had given him tingled.

Grimmjow was openly staring. He couldn't help it.

First he was looking at the near perfect body in front of him but soon he gave the scars on Ichigo's legs attention, he had never really given them much thought.

They were three lines that ran diagonally downwards to the inner thighs, they were burn marks but deep.

Ichigo looked down on his own skin, stroking the burn marks.

"I forgave him the moment I saw what happened to him. He had more than paid for the pain he put me though." Ichigo spoke.

Grimmjow looked up to the soft but sad eyes of Ichigo.

"Who?"

Ichigo took a towel wrapping it around himself.

"Ulquiorra gave me the burn marks on my legs when he was till human and under Aizen's rule."

Grimmjow's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

Ichigo made it to Grimmjow taking Grimmjow's hand in his.

"I can't hate him, he had gone through what I had gone through. That is enough for me to know that he has suffered." Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow feeling the other wrap his arms around him made his feel safe. It calmed him down.

Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo had calmed down.

"Come on I need a nap."

Ichigo laughed as he was dragged to the bedroom.

* * *

The next day came, Ichigo was told about the party . His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

The party was at Kyourake Shunsui's bar.

The moment the man saw Ichigo he claimed that he was far too skinny and needed to be fed. That made the red head blush and comment that he couldn't seem to gain weight.

Grimmjow smiled as he saw how Ichigo was again becoming the Ichigo that Renji had spoken so highly about. He laughed, teased and even told a few good jokes.

Ichigo came up to him, hugged him and continued to give him a kiss that stole all his concentration. He didn't hear the wolf whistles and cat calls thrown their way.

When their lips parted Grimmjow sighed as he squeezed Ichigo closer to him.

"Thank you." Ichigo's muffled voice came from his shoulder.

Grimmjow looked at the other, Ichigo was peeking up at him from the corner of his eye.

"For what?"

"Staying with me, I know I am being a pain and I'm distant but know I'm doing it for your safety.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo away so he could make eye contact. Ichigo had once again the unreadable expression.

Grimmjow sighed.

"You mean a lot to me. Yeah we've been dating for just a few months but you wormed your way into my heart. I'll happily remain by your side." With a kiss to the forehead Grimmjow released Ichigo.

"I need some air." Grimmjow spoke over his shoulder.

Ichigo watched as the man left. His heart beat had increased at the man's words.

The feeling in his gut worsened.

Grimmjow was in danger.

Running from the room he made his way to the door.

* * *

Grimmjow leaned against the wall taking a deep breath.

"So you're the one who took Ichigo away."

Grimmjow had no time to look who spoke. A hard hit to his stomach then head knocked him clean out.

Ichigo burst through the door a few minutes later screaming the man's name.

"Grimmjow!... Grimmjow?" Ichigo looked around not finding the man. He breathed in deep.

His eyes snapped open and a low growl came out his throat.

"Last fucking straw Aizen… Your head is mine…"

* * *

**Okay I've though and though and I've decided this story will be ten chapters long. After that I'll write a new fiction. **

**Thanks for reading, review please.**


	8. Battle plans meet rage and a broken hear

**So I'm gonna finish this as soon as possible for you guys.**

**I'm unsure if this will entertain you all but enjoy.**

**StoriediSaleInchiostro: All in due time, and yes I'll be starting a new story once this is done. Soon you shall know what happens to our Grimm-kitty.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Battle plans meet rage and a broken heart**

Nobody could calm Ichigo down.

He left the party in a roar calling out to be left alone.

Ichigo made his way back to Grimmjow's apartment. Looked around he saw that the man had so many personal effects that being just near the smell of the man made him want to give into his instincts and rush in blind.

Ichigo sighed as he packed his clothes and left for his apartment.

His place was dead. Just a reminder of his heart. Grimmjow filled it up somewhat but the emptiness remains.

Ichigo took out his katana examined the blade.

He had it since he was eighteen and was his only prised possession that he owned.

Slunking down to the couch Ichigo fell asleep.

* * *

Grimmjow opened his eyes to see a very expensive office.

"Ah you're awake. You are a tough one, only out for an hour." The voice came from his left.

Looking over he saw a man with brown hair and a sickly sweet smile that made the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

The man stood up, he had a fine white suit with a black button up shirt with a royal purple tie.

When the man stood in front of him Grimmjow noticed he had to look up. Looking around at himself he was he was on his knees bound to the floor by his neck and wrists.

"What the hell!" Grimmjow barked as he struggled against the chains.

"What does Ichigo see in you?"

That question threw Grimmjow out of his struggles. This man knew Ichigo. Had him chained up like some damn dog.

"You must be Aizen. The fucking whack-job that kidnapped Ichigo!" Grimmjow billowed as he leaned forward.

Aizen looked at Grimmjow trying to find what held the red head's attention. He couldn't phantom what the younger male saw in the bluenette brut.

"Why does Ichigo like you so much? I mean what can you possibly have to give to the boy?"

Grimmjow frowned but smirked.

"Well Ichigo and I are dating so I must be doing something right."

That wasn't a smart thing to say.

Aizen's smile fell. He grabbed Grimmjow by the throat.

"Ichigo is mine remember that. You are only bait to bring back what is mine and mine alone." Aizen squeezed around Grimmjow's throat before dropping Grimmjow panting on the floor.

"You're sick you know that? It's clear to us all that Ichigo hates you guts."

Aizen looked up from where he was sitting by his desk.

"Ichigo will be mine, willing or not. He's so special. More than Kisuke understands. None of you know the potential that man has." Aizen stood throwing his hands out, he walked to the window.

"What the fuck are you on about?" Grimmjow said utterly confused. He knew Ichigo was special but this is ridicules, the man clearly didn't know when to cut his losses.

Aizen came to stand in front of Grimmjow again.

"Ichigo is nearly invincible, a gunshot will slow him down some but it won't kill him. A knife to the stomach or even heart won't kill him. He's the perfect killing tool." Aizen whispered into Grimmjow's ear.

"Why the fuck am I here for then?" Grimmjow finally asked.

Aizen smirked.

"You are bait, I thought that if Ichigo knew I was making someone else go through all he went though he would become enraged and come in storming making mistakes which would make it easier to capture him again. However it seemed that the mutant had escaped. Ichigo does have a pull that makes people want to meet him and know him."

Aizen then stretched his hand out, a small man came in and placed a retractable metal baton in Aizen's hand.

"Let's see how little Ichi will react to this."

With that Grimmjow got a hit to the face, he could feel blood running down somewhere from his hair line into his right eye.

"Get the camera, we're sending Ichigo a message."

The man that gave Aizen the baton left the room for a few minutes to return with a camera.

With the camera on and rolling Grimmjow continued to receive blows.

* * *

Renji and the rest were still at Kyourake Shunsui's bar.

When Ichigo ran in screaming that Grimmjow had been taken everyone was quiet, not for what was said but the state Ichigo was in.

The male's eyes were dead. They all would have thought the man would be a raging man on a mission.

When Ichigo left his eyes slowly started to glow, it was slow at first. When he finally left his eyes were a warm caramel glow.

"Renji… Ichigo is going to do something. We have to keep an eye on him!" Rukia yelled as he pulled on his sleeve.

Renji looked at their group of friends. "This is Ichigo we're talking about. He won't lose his cool when someone else's life is in danger. Think he's trained and raised to be a level headed killer." The thought didn't sit well with Renji.

The slightly panicked group of people were startled when the door opened. Kisuke looked around and sighed. "Ichigo said not to panic, he has a plan but we'll have to wait for his instructions. He said he'll be in touch." Kisuke just sat at a nearby table looking down.

"Is something wrong captain?" Shunhei asked as he stood next to Renji, Renji in turn wrapped an arm around the raven.

Kisuke shook his head. "This is going to be a test for Ichigo. If he handles this with a level head he'll be confirmed to be starting his new missions for the government." Kisuke's voice was quivering.

"Wait missions for the government? That means Ichigo would barely ever be here! He's been through way to much!" Renji screamed as Momo, Rangiku Shinji and the rest nodded their heads.

"At least give the man a choice."

Nobody expected that to be said by Nnoitra, the man had a frown on his face.

Kisuke nodded. "I made them agree to that. Ichigo has the choice of either becoming a sergeant or a captain."

Everyone was shocked.

Captain? That's a very high rank for some as young as Ichigo who was taken when he was nineteen and returned to them twenty-one going twenty-two.

Kisuke sighed again rubbing his face. "Captain Gin is missing."

Rangiku gasped, it was no secret that the pumpkin spice blond held a flame for the man.

* * *

Ichigo was up before dawn meditating when his phone rang though the dead apartment.

Golden yellow eyes flicked open to the phone seeing who was calling him. Ichigo lifted the sheathed katana where it lied on his lap to the phone and pressed the phone's answer button then the speaker button.

"Do you have what I asked for?"

"Yes, was a hassle to get but I got it all. Are you sure this is all you'll need?"

"Yes."

"I'll bring it around in a few hours."

"Thanks, we're even now."

"Understood."

The line went dead.

Ichigo raised himself onto his feet.

"Guess I need to get ready."

Ichigo showered and dressed in a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and black shirt that had a white skull on the back with his red high tops.

Ichigo grabbed his phone and wallet.

He had some observing to do.

Ichigo walked down the streets close to where he found Ulquiorra, he was looking for a wall of muscle. Ichigo saw the tall man with orange side burns walking down the streets; Ichigo knew it was too easy. It was a trap. Ichigo walked across the street making sure the man would see him.

The man followed, the heavy footfalls told Ichigo that much. Ichigo walked to the park, it was still early so there weren't many people out. The sun hadn't even risen fully across the horizon giving everything a soft red glow.

When they reached the park Ichigo moved to a more secluded area covered by trees.

"You are either very stupid or you know what you're doing." Ichigo spoke as he turned around facing the larger man.

The larger man's laughed boomed through the air startling birds from their trees.

"Don't think that you're all that small fry." The man spoke as he punched his hand in an intimidating manner.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "Do you even know what Aizen did to me?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that you're a tough opponent."

Ichigo frowned and tsk'ed as he rolled his shoulders.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked as he got into one of his fighting stances. Not feeling very friendly Ichigo choose to do some street fighting mixed with his normal martial arts.

The bigger man rolled his shoulder as well moving his head side to side to pop the neck vertebras.

"Yammy." With that the man launched himself at Ichigo, who in turn knew the man thought he had more strength. Ichigo dodged the punch and jabbed the man's forearm hard enough to almost break the bone.

The man screamed more in shock then pain.

Ichigo didn't let the man retract his arm, bending back to a handstand when Ichigo was on his hands he locked his legs around the arm twisting his hips and abdominal muscles to the left dislocating the arm as well as breaking both the ulna and Radius bones as well as flipping the man onto his back.

"I don't have time for a low life like you." Ichigo growled as his eyes started to glow bright again.

Yammy couldn't move, his arm dislocated as well as broken bones keep him lying on the ground in pain.

"So that little injury keeps you down eh?" Ichigo scoffed. He had worse breaks training with Zangetsu.

Ichigo tipped the man over with his foot leaving the man on his stomach. With another jab Ichigo launched his fist where the kidney was located. The man screamed bloody murder and passed out.

Ichigo nodded. That would hurt even him before the evolution. A ruptured kidney was painful.

Whistling as he waited for the man to wake up.

Ichigo was practicing his ninjitsu while he waited, a loud groan stopped him.

Looking at the lump on the ground Ichigo smirked.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty it's time to play!" Ichigo pressed his foot onto the broken arm keeping the man from moving.

"Now tell me where Aizen is hiding. Answer and I'll maybe let you go. It all depends on how well you answer me." Ichigo's eyes still glowed eerily as he glared down at the man beneath him.

Yammy knew he could die, he wasn't loyal to Aizen. In fact he hated the up-tight man.

Yammy gave the address to the building Aizen was in. Ichigo was surprised as the address. It was very small compared to the surrounding buildings.

Ichigo bent down to face the man. "If I find out you were lying to me I'll find you and kill you, understood?"

Yammy nodded.

Ichigo's face didn't change. "I'm going to call the ambulance. If you tell them what happened I'll make you regret it."

"I won't. I'm not that stupid."

Ichigo nodded his head.

He stood up as he got his phone out.

"911 what is your emergency?" The female spoke.

"There is a man in the west side of the park, he's unconscious and he has a broken arm please help."

Ichigo ended the call and he looked down at Yammy again.

"I'm not unconscious."

Ichigo kneeled down next to the man, with a flash of hand Ichigo knocked the man out again.

Dusting his jeans Ichigo left the area.

He now had a location; all he needed were the blueprints and a plan.

* * *

Ichigo was standing in front of his door.

There was a disk in a pocket taped to his front door.

His gut made a clenching feeling.

Grimmjow.

Ichigo took the disk, opening the door not bothering to close it he inserted the dick into his DVD player.

Ichigo sat on the middle seat of the three seater couch in front of the TV.

The DVD opened to show Aizen standing before Grimmjow who was bound to the floor by his neck and arms. Blood was dripping down the side of his face. "Ichigo, If you want your friend back you'll need to come and get him. I'll give you two days to comply. I'll be waiting."

With that said Aizen brought the baton down to Grimmjow's collarbone, Grimmjow's scream was muffled by Grimmjow biting his lip. The baton was brought down on the same place again and again until Grimmjow screamed in pain, the bone broken most definitely. Next was a shot to the ribs followed by a kick to the ribs. Again Grimmjow cried out. A cracked rib or two most likely. Grimmjow passed out leaning forward as much as the chains allowed him.

"You have two days."

Ichigo growled low in his throat.

"Aizen…"

Ichigo was seething in anger. He couldn't move from where he was sitting. The video played over and over. Ichigo leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees as his arms hanged in front of him.

That was how the rest of his friends followed by Kisuke and Byakuya found him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisuke was worried about Ichigo. He hadn't made contact with the rest of them.

They had all decided to hell with it and go to the man's apartment.

When they climbed out of the elevator and on to the corridor leading to the red head's place.

They heard Grimmjow screaming, which was odd as the man was kidnapped. Second thing they noticed was the open door. Third was Aizen's voice, it was unclear to what he was saying until they got closer.

When they entered the room they found a stonic Ichigo looking at the TV with bright glowing eyes. A loud growl could now be heard over the TV.

"You have two days."

Ichigo finally flipped throwing the remote at the TV with too much force breaking them both.

"That motherfucker will pay… mark my fucking words."

Ichigo was now standing with his head hung low as he glared at the group, who knew the anger wasn't pointed at them but was still scared shitless.

"Well… looks like I came at the right time." Kisuke stood straight as an arrow.

"Yoruichi!"

"Hello dear."

Everyone was shocked at seeing the exotic woman before them wearing a tight black body suit with a orange three quarter jacket and a cream top underneath with matching cream boots and deep violet purple hair and cat like golden brown eyes.

"Who's the lady?" Nnoitra asked pointing at Yoruichi.

Kisuke frowned. "This is Yoruichi, famed assassin and also my wife." The group's jaws hanged wide open al for Ichigo's and Shinji's.

"Yoruichi did you bring what I asked for?" Ichigo's deadly calm voice broke silence.

Yoruichi nodded, the bag slung over her shoulder finally being taken notice of.

Ichigo walked to the woman with a hand stretched out.

"Thank you." Ichigo nodded when Yoruichi gave a nod of acknowledgment.

Ichigo walked into his office and came back minus the bag with a piece of paper. Handing it to Kisuke.

"I want the blue prints of this building."

Kisuke looked at the address frowning as he did so.

"Alright."

Kisuke left with Yoruichi.

Ichigo looked to those around him his gaze landing on the tall dark head.

"I need a distraction."

Nnoitra's face bore a wicked grin at those words.

* * *

Grimmjow woke up to the feeling of pain, did Ichigo feel like this when he woke up?

Grimmjow looked around. It was night fall.

No Aizen around to torture him, he wondered what Ichigo would do.

Would Ichigo come?

Not knowing the man's feelings made him doubt.

Sighing and slumping down as much as possible to ease the pain of his chest and collarbone.

The night was silent.

Or so he thought.

A loud explosion could be heard down below.

"Tha fuck?"

People screaming could be heard. Soon another explosion rocked the building slightly.

Gunshots were fired, men screamed as they were hit and others barked orders.

Aizen burst into the room visibly shocked.

He moved to his desk hitting a button on his office phone.

"What is going on? Report!"

"Sir we have intruders."

Grimmjow was still in his pain filled haze.

Intruders? Who could that be? Did Ichigo come for him?

"I want them dealt with, no killing if possible just take them down and bring them here. One is bound to be Ichigo use any means necessary!" Aizen barked at the phone.

"Sir, they are already half way up the building. They seem to have a plan."

Aizen looked confused.

Grimmjow was confused but for a different reason. His mind still could figure out what was going on. His head hurt, his chest felt like it was hit but a truck and his collarbone made him gasp in pain. Aizen looked his way.

"You must mean a lot to him for him to lash out. Ichigo was taught to be stealthier than this."

Grimmjow frowned. It didn't sit right with him, Ichigo wasn't stupid. This felt more like something else. Grimmjow continued to frown at the man sitting at his desk.

"Sir the intruders have gained more ground and one…" The voice went dead.

Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"I'm coming for your head Aizen. You crossed the line when you hurt the person I care the most about."

Ichigo's unmistakeable smooth baritone came through the speaker before static filled the room.

Even in his pain Grimmjow's heart swelled at the other's words.

* * *

The group made out of Shinji, Nnoitra, Renji, Shunhei, Kisuke and Byakuya readied themselves.

Their mission was to distract and find Gin.

Nnoitra made sure that the fuses were in check and all in order. Nodding his head they all drove to the location. When they were in front of the building they all got out. Nnoitra cut the breaks wire and jammed the accelerator so it didn't need to be continuously stepped on. Revving the van up he drove the van towards the 50 story building, jumping out before the van hit the building.

The van hit its mark, it slammed straight into the lobby of the building. Nnoitra smiled a piano grin as he took out a grenade. He pulled out the trigger pin and threw the grenade into the building away from the van further into the building near the front desk. A few seconds later the grenade exploded. All civilians ran from the building. The first explosion did its job.

Nnoitra lifted a detonator.

"BOOM BOOM MOTHERFUCKER!"

The van exploded, rocking the building a little.

"Renji you and Shunhei with me, we are to find Gin. Kisuke you, Shinji and Nnoitra go be annoying." Byakuya ordered as he checked his gun for its safety and made his way into the building.

Nnoitra grinned like an insane person.

Well he was in a sense.

"Oh how fun, remind me to thank Ichigo for this fun plan!"

Shinji just laughed at the other's excitement.

Kisuke stared up at the building wondering if their distraction worked.

* * *

It did indeed work.

Ichigo was now in an air way duct, the first explosion was to clear the building of innocents and the second one was to bring the attention to the outside. Giving Ichigo enough time to break though a next door building's window.

As the glass shattered with his entry the nearby guard was caught off guard. That was his mistake as the small dagger digging into his left eye socket told.

"Alright. I have a head to collect and a lover to rescue." Ichigo spoke as he made his way to an exposed air duct. Finding one he slowly made his way inside, closing the way behind him softly.

"One of us is going to die tonight Aizen. Of that I can guarantee you." Ichigo growled as he moved up the ducts.

Ichigo thought back to when he told the plan to the rest.

**Flashback:**

**The group were sitting down on the couch all staring at the man that was looking at his broken TV.**

**"****That will be our plan of entering; we need to find Gin as well so the six of you should split up that way. The rest is my part. Just don't come up to high."**

**The group nodded.**

**Renji looked at Ichigo.**

**"****What's in the bag Yoruichi brought you?"**

**Ichigo looked to his study.**

**"****I'll show you, wait here."**

**Ichigo went into the room, it was a half an hour later when Ichigo came out again wearing a full body suit with black knee high combats, gloves and something that looked like a scarf around his neck, around both thighs were belts holding throwing knives, a hand gun holster under his left arm and his katana Tensa snug at his back, all that with the glowing eyes Ichigo made quiet the picture of a perfect assassin.**

**"****This is what my part of the plan requires. So let's get started."**

**They worked on the bombs and the van itself.**

** "****Kisuke I need a favour."**

**Kisuke came closer.**

**None of the other's heard what was said.**

**Ichigo was handed something by a frowning blond, and left telling them that he's be ready and waiting at his position at nine P.M.**

**End flashback**

Ichigo climbed up more levels.

He was close.

The end was near.

So damn near.

* * *

**Okay… this one is a little shorter than previous ones but it's more of a build up an the next two chapters.**

**It's all coming to a close. What oh what will happen?**

**Will all end well?**

**Read and review. **


	9. I will fall, if it's for you I'd do so

**Heya! **

**I can't sleep… so I write.**

**Hope this pleases.**

**Before I forget I do not own anything just the storyline being followed.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: I will fall, if it's for you. I'd do so happily.**

Byakuya led his small rag tag group. They met resistance and quickly ended it as possible. The plans Kisuke got showed that the only place where they could be holding Gin.

They made their way through the fire escape on the east side of the building, they shot down all who came into their path.

The floor they were looking for was on the 25th floor.

They made it with a massacre of bodies behind them.

None had any real wounds only small cuts and bruises that were going to hurt in the morning.

Breaking every door they found only to find an empty room. Their worry only grew with each empty room.

The last doo stood in front of them. Slowly Renji opened the door, all three men gasped at what they saw. Behind bars of the room as Gin, it was obvious he had been roughed up but what was most surprising was the dead guard lying near the bars and a smiling Gin.

"Hey Captain Kuchiki! Took ya long enough eh? Mind getting me out? I have a certain fucker to go an kill." Gin said standing up.

Renji looted the guard for the key, finding it he opened the gate. Gin walked out the gate with a hop in his step. He raided the guard's body for his weapon.

"Ah much better. Now off I go… tata!" With that Gin ran from the room.

The three men looked at the door. "Should we follow him or just go to the others?" Shunhei asked as he reloaded his gun.

"No let the man go. He's on a mission that much is certain." Byakuya said as he left the room making his way to the others on the lower floors on the west side where the entrance was.

Byakuya noticed that there were some men with two way radios, those were the first to be killed or wounded. It didn't matter it was a criminal organisation.

Soon they made their way back to the others, Nnoitra's laugh could be heard from a far.

"Yup that's gun specialist Nnoitra for you…" Renji mumbled with a smirk.

Shunhei just laughed and Byakuya held a ghost of a smile.

Nnoitra was in all reality part of the CSI team, he did the gun analyst and firearm testing. The man was brass but effective, that alone got him his job.

When they finally reached the group it had died down a little. The floor they were on cleared for now.

"Right Ichigo said no higher than the 25th floor. We're only on the fifth so there are twenty more to go!" Nnoitra raised a fist in the air along with a wicked grin.

They grabbed new guns and ammunition as they went up.

It would take some time before they reach the 25th floor.

Ichigo had more than enough of a distraction.

* * *

Gin skipped through the halls, he was on the 32th floor, he knew where to go.

He entered the door to that man's office.

"Hello Tousen! I've come to end your pathetic life. So while I still have the energy in me please do die."

The black man was in shock. Gin wasn't supposed to be able to walk with blood lose he had suffered.

The gunshot rang through the empty office, Gin having killed them before hand in stealth. Looking down on the figure he decided he's rest and enjoy the sight of one of the men he hated's dead corpse.

Soon Aizen would die as well if all went well. Gin knew Ichigo was somewhere, near Aizen and the man wouldn't even know it. Until it was far too late.

Gin sighed as he pushed the dead man off the chair the body landing with a thud, Taking the seat Gin placed his legs on the table and rested. He was tired and he did lose a lot of blood form the gunshot to his thigh.

Maybe having skipped all the way here wasn't such a good idea…

* * *

Kisuke was having a hard time not laughing.

Nnoitra had pulled down an enemy's pants throwing the man into confusion.

"Man this guy has a small dick." Nnoitra said in a mocking tone even though it was somewhat true. Shinji laughed his ass off as the last guy was shot on the fifth floor.

Byakuya came in shortly followed by the rest.

The soon made their way up. Killing as they went.

On the tenth floor they shot another man with a two way radio, only to find it wasn't a two way but just a normal radio system that had multiple connections. They made their way closer hearing another man speaking to someone.

"Sir the intruders have gained more ground and one…" The voice went dead.

Everyone looked at the radio only jumping when Ichigo's voice came through.

"I'm coming for your head Aizen. You crossed the line when you hurt the person I care the most about."

"Well at least we know he cares." Shinji commented

Everyone nodded.

They made their way up the remaining floors, when they reached the twenty-fifth floor there was no more resistance. They were all lying dead on the ground with slashed throats, gunshots or a dagger deep into the gut.

"Well seems someone is also having a ball." Kisuke said as he looked closer to one of the bodies, the dagger was perfectly lodged into the forehead of the man.

"Real killing machine alright." Nnoitra said whirling around looking at the blood stained hallways.

They made it to the surveillance room. It were dead people lying around.

Kisuke made his way to the screens looking for Ichigo.

He found the man walking away from a dead body on the fortieth floor.

"That man is impressive I'll give him that. Is he even tying?" Nnoitra asked as they watched the man walk through the halls killing as he went.

When Ichigo made it to the last remaining floor before he reached Aizen's Ichigo climbed into the air dut again vanishing from their sights.

"What are you planning?" Kisuke spoke what all were thinking.

* * *

Ichigo made his way up the ducts till he came to the twenty-fifth floor, making his way to the surveillance room he dropped from the small gate, none of the men in the room had enough time to scream as they were killed.

Making his way through the halls Ichigo killed all he came upon. He didn't care for these men, they were all aware of who they served, aware of what their boss was doing to some extent.

When he came to the forty-ninth floor he entered the ducts again.

Moving on his stomach when he made it to the fiftieth floor, moving silently towards the only room where murmurs and speech could be heard. Looking down he saw the hatch was where Aizen's door was. Softly opening the hatch as possible Ichigo slipped out and onto his feet.

Ichigo kicked the door open startling the three occupants inside.

Grimmjow was being held down by a large black man with strange black tattoos on his face and surgically implanted groves on his head.

Grimmjow was screaming as the position he was held in shifted his broken collarbone.

"Ah Ichigo. I knew you would come. However didn't I say you had two days?" Aizen spoke as he got up from his seat but didn't move away from his desk.

Ichigo growled.

"Will you please just shut the fuck up?"

Aizen's eyes went wide.

"I have had it up till here with your fucking bullshit, I can only take so much before I want your head Aizen.

First you kill my parents in front of me, second you kidnap me, torture me, mutate me into some fucking monster, third you actually went and put someone who wasn't suppose to go though the so called evolution, did you even know that the damn serum was made from a strand of my fucking DNA? You're such a fucking persistent bastard. And forth you went and hurt the only person I have ever lost my heart to, the only person I will ever fall for. I want your fucking head Aizen."

Ichigo growled as he took his gun and threw it to the side, it was empty anyway.

Grimmjow's heart clenched with happiness.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow breathed out.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, only love and concern shown in the glowing eyes.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow."

Grimmjow frowned, why Ichigo was apologising he couldn't phantom.

Aizen looked on angrily.

"I gave you power! I gave you a means to protect. You refused me at every turn. If your parents just handed you over it all would have been so much better. If you would just submit to me it all would have been better. If only you agreed to be mine, Grimmjow would have been alive." Aizen nodded his head to the black man.

"Kill him Zomarie." Before the man could snap Grimmjow's neck a katana was stabbed through his chest all the way through by a stonic Ichigo.

"Grimmjow will not die, I'd rather die than he lose his life." Ichigo yanked the katana out of the man's chest. He knelt down in front of Grimmjow who righted himself to a sitting position again.

Grimmjow looked into the big golden eyes.

"Grimmjow, I love you." Ichigo grabbed the back of Grimmjow's neck pulling the man forward into a heated kiss.

Grimmjow could feel the love pouring from the other.

Ichigo pulled back, looked into the blue eyes he now knew he was in love with and sighed.

"I'm so sorry." Ichigo whispered to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow frowned.

"Why are you apologising?" Grimmjow nearly yelled.

Ichigo gave a small smile and pecked Grimmjow on the lips once more before standing up.

"I'm a monster, you made me. That doesn't make you my master. In this whole fucked up thing it only made you my enemy. The one person I will always hate. Even if you now give yourself up I will kill you. This is where we find out which one of us will die. Aizen, are you afraid? Because I am."

Ichigo stood staring at Aizen.

* * *

The six men watching were confused. Ichigo was talking to the man while Grimmjow was being held to the ground.

There was no audio so they had no idea what was being said.

Aizen stopped talking as the man holding Ichigo down stared to put more pressure onto the bluenette's neck.

But he never made it further; Ichigo drew his sword and stepped up to the man, driving the katana's blade straight through the man's chest.

Ichigo then knelt in front of the still chained Grimmjow.

It seemed like they talked and then they kissed. Ichigo pulled back said something that made the other frown and yell at him.

Ichigo kissed Grimmjow again

He stood up and spoke back to Aizen.

The anger and hate in those eyes were clear even from the small screen.

Kisuke couldn't believe that the small boy he met was the man he was now watching on the screen.

**Flashback:**

**Kisuke was studying science while his high school friend Isshin studied medicine. They both were finishing their second year when Isshin met Masaki. It was love at first sight for both.**

**They dated for a year when Isshin told Kisuke that he proposed to Masaki and then asked is he would be his best man.**

**A year after they got married Masaki gave birth to a small orange haired little boy.**

**The little boy was named Ichigo. He was playful and never a hard baby to care for. **

**As the small baby grew into a toddler Isshin and Masaki nosticed that Ichigo was far smarter than the other one year olds.**

**When Ichigo started talking more advance for his age Kisuke knew the child was special and watched over the boy closely.**

**Then the boy was six he saved his mother's life.**

**Masaki was making supper when the doorbell rang. Drawing her attention away from stove. His mother thought she out the burner off but in fact she turned another burner on.**

**The food was staring to burn but no enough for Masaki to smell it. A small six year old Ichigo went to the kitchen in search for his mother when he saw the burning pot of food.**

**Ichigo pushed a chair to the cupboard and climbed onto the counter. He crawled his way over to the food and dragged the pot off the hot burner onto the cold burner closer to himself.**

**Masaki and her friend who was coming over for dinner stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Ichigo on the counter with a smoking pot and two burners on.**

**She quickly connected the dots.**

**Ichigo saved the kitchen from burning down.**

**A six year old knew to take the pot off the burner.**

**Kisuke asked his he could maybe run some harmless test on the boy.**

**Isshin agreed as long as he was present and all information was relayed back to them.**

**That was when Kisuke discovered Ichigo's odd DNA, it had more strands connecting the larger strands.**

**Kisuke started to develop the blood, and saw that with help the boy could become a super human of sorts. He made notes on all his work, only taking newer ones to look over.**

**That was when his research was stolen. It wasn't all gone but most of his notes were gone.**

**And Kisuke knew who took them. His over eager ex-partner in science, Aizen Sosuke.**

**The day it was stolen Ichigo's parents were killed and the boy traumatised or so they thought.**

**The boy didn't want toys, he started a fight with a bully and got up like it was nothing asking his teacher for a new crayon because his broke in the scuffle.**

**Soon Kisuke started to see Ichigo was being watched. Fearing for the child and knowing that Ichigo had too much pent up anger for him to handle.**

**So Kisuke called Zangetsu and asked if the man would take the child in.**

**The man agreed.**

**A few weeks later he heard from the other man that Ichigo had demanded to be learned ninjitsu and that he found the boy reading a book far beyond his age capability.**

**Years past and the day of Ichigo's fourteenth birthday came along.**

**Kisuke brought along Shinji, his nephew to play with Ichigo.**

**That didn't work like he wanted to.**

**The boys' practices karate for three hours but to Ichigo it looked like a warm up.**

**When Ichigo came back to America he got called into the force by the head captain himself.**

**Ichigo joined the academy, met Renji and Rukia and the rest of the group. Ichigo started to come out of his shell. **

**Only to be pushed back when he was taken.**

**Kisuke wished he never made the damn serum and evolution.**

**It would have saved Ichigo a lot of pain.**

**End flashback **

Kisuke and the rest gasped or screamed at what came next.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gin opened his eyes. He knew he had to go look for the others. Gin made his way down, he searched down the halls until he found the group in the surveillance room.

It seemed Ichigo had Aizen alone in the room, well alone-ish he supposed. Grimmjow was chained to the ground.

What he saw next made his normally closed eyes open wide.

* * *

Rukia and the rest of the girls were sitting in Ichigo's apartment waiting for someone to call.

They were scared for their friends.

They didn't want to lose someone permanently.

All three girls were suddenly hit by a wave of pure terror and anxiety.

Something bad just happened.

Rukia's phone rang. She opened it only to gasp and place and hand over her mouth.

* * *

Head captain Yamamoto was sitting at the meeting with the remaining captains.

"This is so boring we should be out there fighting as well, why couldn't I go?" Kenpachi growled and he sulked in his chair.

Soi Fong remained quiet. Ukitake played with the end of a strand of hair.

They all wonder when they would get an update of what's happening.

When the phone rang they all jumped a little.

Yamamoto picked up the phone and listened.

The panicked voice would be heard but not what was said. When the head captain's eyes went wide everybody wondered what happened as the captain ordered them to move.

* * *

Zangetsu was meditating in his training room when the home phone rang.

Zangetsu stood to answer.

What he heard made him drop the phone.

* * *

Master was in trouble…

Master told Ulquiorra that he should come when the number on the screen turned to twenty three double zero.

Ulquiorra dashed through the air.

He could feel that the master was planning on something, something that made master nervous.

Suddenly Ulquiorra froze.

He gulped and hope what he just felt was wrong.

* * *

Ichigo stared down Aizen.

"You made me this monster, all I want to know is why." Ichigo spoke calmly, however his heart was in turmoil.

Aizen looked Ichigo up and down. The man had killed so many and all he had to show for it was a few blood drops and splatters over his body and face.

The man was shaking, it wasn't fear. No Ichigo's hands were twitching now and again. The man was fighting his urges.

Aizen smiled.

"Dear Ichigo, I needed a perfect soldier to fight my wars for me. I needed the perfect assassin to kill my enemies for me. I needed the perfect lover for then I had it all. That is you. I will control everything."

Ichigo scoffed rolling his neck and shoulders.

"You really are some fucked up guy with a major god-complex you know that?"

Ichigo dropped his Katana to the ground.

"Aizen… let's see who will die."

With those words Ichigo bolted forward towards Aizen.

Aizen's eyes went to the size of dinner plates.

Ichigo tackled Aizen hard enough to knock out the breath from the man. The momentum carried them the short way over to the window and right through it.

Grimmjow calling Ichigo's name was heard.

As the two figures fell to the ground Ichigo pulled Aizen closer and screamed into his ear.

"You made me, now I'll destroy you."

* * *

Grimmjow couldn't breathe.

It wasn't his cracked rib's fault.

Ichigo and Aizen went through the window.

The sickening crash could be heard as the two made impact with earth.

Sirens and the screams of his friends didn't reach him.

His heart broke. Ichigo couldn't have survived that. Throwing his head back Grimmjow screamed practically howled a heartbroken scream, the pain in his heart as well as body and traumatic event made him pass out just as Kisuke came running in.

A petrified Ulquiorra came crashing though Aizen's desk.

"Master!"

Kisuke swallowed.

"Ichigo… fell 5o stories down."

Nobody could move.

"We need to get Grimmjow to the hospital." Nnoitra spoke softly.

They got Grimmjow free. Nnoitra carried Grimmjow down.

No one wanted to see the scene on the bottom of the street.

Kisuke grabbed Tensa on the way out.

* * *

**Oh dear.**

**There is one chapter left.**

**See what happens.**

**Read and review.**


	10. I love you, you idiot

**Last Chapter!**

***Does happy dance***

**Thanks to all the reviewers, means a lot to me.**

**StoriediSaleInchiostro: I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**My next story will be longer and more detailed. This was only really to get in my groove of writing.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 10: I love you, you idiot.**

Grimmjow opened his eyes groggily. His chest hurt, his left shoulder hurt as hell as his head.

"Ah you're awake."

Grimmjow looked to his right to see a doctor with a clipboard.

The doctor smiled at Grimmjow. "You've been through some rough events haven't you?" It was a rhetorical question.

Grimmjow didn't feel like talking.

Ichigo was surely dead. He couldn't find the strength to ask.

The doctor sensed the man's sadness and left.

Grimmjow was left alone for a few hours.

Kisuke came in and sat near Grimmjow's bed.

"Ichigo said that he loved me right before he knocked Aizen down. He also said that Aizen killed his parents. That damn asshole said he was sorry…" Grimmjow tried to fight his tears but a stray tear slid down his face.

Kisuke looked up at the watery eyes of Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, Ichigo's alive."

Grimmjow's breath hitched.

"Impossible! Nobody could have survived that fall!" Grimmjow screamed tears now falling freely.

Kisuke sighed.

"Ichigo's alive but in a coma. He suffered massive amounts of damage to his bones and internal organs. Aizen broke most of his fall. The doctors did what they could but now it's all up to him. He is healing slowly. His evolution is probably the thing that saved him."

Grimmjow sat shocked. "Your injuries are a broken collar bone two cracked ribs and a nasty laceration to your hair line." Grimmjow looked down to his sling.

The doctor said he's be off service for about four months.

"I want to see Ichigo."

Kisuke nodded. Grimmjow could walk just fine. They made their way from the bluenette's room to the intensive care ward.

In a single room Ichigo was lying on a hospital bed. Hocked up to breathing machines, Ichigo's face hand some scrapes on and it was obvious he had broken his nose. His torso was covered in a hospital gown but Grimmjow knew that there would be stitches and bruises on the slightly tanned skin. Ichigo had gotten his tan back a little.

Ichigo's one arm was in a cast and well as the opposite leg. The beeping machine was all sound that filled the room as Kisuke left Grimmjow at Ichigo's side.

"Ichigo…"

Grimmjow took hold of Ichigo's one hand that wasn't in a cast, he held the fingers gently. Stroking the top of Ichigo's hand with his thumb.

"You better come back to me, you can't tell me you love me only to leave me." Grimmjow whispered to Ichigo.

Grimmjow rested his head near Ichigo's hand, hoping that those amber eyes would open.

* * *

Kisuke came in the next morning finding them in that position.

"Grimmjow." Kisuke gently shook the uninjured shoulder.

Grimmjow raised his head, dark circles under his eyes. It was clear the man didn't sleep.

"What happened after I passed out?"

Kisuke looked out the window.

"Well…"

**Flashback:**

**The group made their way down the stairs, the elevator not working because of the grenade.**

**On the way down Kisuke hoped that the scene waiting them wouldn't be bad.**

**"****This sucks… Why did he do that? He could have just ya know lobbed his head off or something." Nnoitra grumbled as he looked down to his unconscious friend's face. It was set in a deep frown.**

**"****Ichigo… I don't think Ichigo wanted to know what would happen when his urges was fulfilled. No one knows what would have happened." Kisuke spoke as they reached the ground floor they made their way out the building.**

**What they saw would forever stay in their minds.**

**In the middle of the street, surrounded by gaping spectators fire-fighters and policemen was a crater, the tar road was cracked in a spider web patter. In the crater were two bodies. One on top of the other, Aizen's neck was twisted in an unnatural angle; his legs were bent wrong as well, one of his femurs poked through the skin and pants material. His left arm was trapped between the ground and body along with major bruising and large gashes to this torso not covered by the other body.**

**Blood was leaking out from beneath him making a big stain.**

**Ichigo was lying on top of the brunette. **

**Ichigo didn't have any odd angles but he did have a compound fracture in his humerus bone.**

**Blood was running down his nose and from his mouth. His eyes were closed while Aizen's were opened and a fearful expression was stuck to his face while if it wasn't for the blood it would have looked as if Ichigo was sleeping.**

**Kisuke moved forward. He didn't know why he just had to make sure that Ichigo really was dead. Kneeling down he touched Ichigo's neck. The small groan of pain wasn't lost to the blond. Kisuke fell back onto his ass when he felt a pulse.**

**"****Help this one is still alive!" Kisuke screamed at the ambulance's ME.**

**The ME came running then being snapped out of his stupor.**

**The next few hours were all a blur to the group. They followed Grimmjow and Ichigo to the hospital, in the waiting room Dr Unohara came out to start surgery on Ichigo. Grimmjow was taken to another doctor.**

**The doctor taking care of Grimmjow came in an hour later explaining that Grimmjow had a broken collar bone, two cracked ribs and a nasty wound to the head but he was fine other side and just time would heal the break and creaks.**

**The group waited then in Grimmjow's room.**

**Kisuke had made the calls to all the others on the way to the hospital. Ulquiorra was tough to convince that he had to go back to the blond's home.**

**Nine hours later a tired Unohara came in.**

**"****He has a compound fracture in his upper arm, two broken ribs on the left side and three cracked on the other, a broken rib punctured his lung a little, and other organs suffered some damage. His heart failed twice but we got him back. He had incredibly enough not suffered any brain damage but he does have a small crack to the skull. In all honesty he should have died but while operation his organs slowly started to heal themselves so all I had to do was stitch up all tears and line up the bones again so that they would heal back correctly." Dr. Unohara said as he came to stand at Grimmjow's side **

**"****However he might be in a coma for a while." Unohara said as she looked down on the bluenette.**

**Everyone was quiet.**

**Head Captain Yamamoto came in later when Kisuke was sitting at Ichigo's side.**

**The young male was covered in bruised and cuts.**

**The boy should be dead but isn't.**

**"****How is he?" Yamamoto asked as he took the next seat.**

**Kisuke told Yamamoto of Ichigo's condition.**

**"****He looked a lot worse when he was first placed here. It shows that he's already healing. The body I'm not worried about."**

**"****What do you mean?"**

**Kisuke sighed.**

**"****It all depends on if Ichigo wants to wake up. The boy has been through so much that I don't think he wants to wake up. Grimmjow is the only one that knows what was said before Ichigo's fall."**

**Both men looked at the man on the bed. Without the scowl he actually looked his age.**

**"****I don't want Ichigo become a government's tool." Yamamoto spoke stroking his beard.**

**"****I wouldn't let them, not after this even before. It's not right, if it was done the way it was supposed to be done all would have been so much different."**

**Both men sat in silence as other friends of Ichigo came in.**

**Renji came with Shunhei followed by a teary eyed Rukia who gave one look at Ichigo and burst into tears.**

**Renji and Shunhei just looked miserable.**

**After them Kira, Momo and Rangiku came in. The two women also cried, not liking that Ichigo looked like a wreck. The bruises were still a god awful deep purple red colour showing internal damage was inflicted.**

**Next were Captain Kuchiki and a limping Gin.**

**Gin wasn't smiling.**

**"****My, my this boy is a tough cookie ain't he?" Gin stood near Ichigo's head.**

**Yamamoto looked at this captain. "How is the leg?"**

**Gin smirked. "It'll be fine in a month or so just a gunshot didn't hit anything important. However I am thinking about resigning. I am tired of being captain and I want to start a family."**

**The mature words made everyone's eyes go wide.**

**"****You want a family? But if you resign you won't have a job." Kisuke spoke.**

**Gin nodded. "I was wondering if I could get a lower rank. Sergeant would make me happy. Hell Ichigo could have mah place." Yamamoto agreed to it. It was a good idea.**

**The next day Grimmjow woke up.**

**End flashback.**

Grimmjow was in his room when Zangetsu came in. The tall man taking a seat next to the bed.

"Ichigo's body has nearly healed all the internal damage but still no show of awareness. There is luckily brain activity so he's not brain dead." Zangetsu updated the man, Grimmjow was chased back to his room when the nurses found him.

"Thank you. Did you know who killed Ichigo's parents?"

Zangetsu nodded.

"Ichigo was always under surveillance when he was smaller and into his teens, when he turned eighteen the surveillance grown slacker. I guess that's where we made our biggest mistake." Zangetsu looked tired.

"Did you just get here or something?" Grimmjow asked concerned.

Zangetsu tilted his head back. "I landed two hours ago. Couldn't sleep or relax until I knew that Ichigo was fine."

Grimmjow scoffed. "I wouldn't say he's fine now." Grimmjow's tone was sad, it made Zangetsu curious as to what Ichigo said to Grimmjow.

"What did Ichigo say to you before he fell?"

Grimmjow gave a sad small smile. "He told me he loved me."

Zangetsu smiled.

"He wouldn't have said it if it was a lie. He's going got be fine and then you can return the words." Zangetsu left the room leaving a blushing Grimmjow.

How did he know?

* * *

A month after the fall Ichigo still hadn't opened his eyes or showed signs of waking up.

Grimmjow had been released being give the warning not to do anything to strenuous in the next three months.

Grimmjow and the gang were at Kyourake Shunsui's bar drinking a few beers.

Everyone smiled when Gin came with Rangiku in his arm, the two finally decided on dating. Gin's position as captain was now open, many have applied for the job but the head captain kept it open in hoped Ichigo would wake up soon and claim the spot.

"Man I wish Ichigo would just wake up already. I haven't seen my uncle so worried." Shinji said into glass.

Grimmjow's eyebrow went up. "Who's your uncle?"

Shinji shone a piano grin. "Kisuke Urahara."

Jaws dropped.

Shinji laughed as he cuddled closer into Nnoitra's side.

Grimmjow just shook his head.

It explained a lot. Both blonds were crazy.

Grimmjow's phone rang bringing the attention to him. Grabbing the phone to see who was calling he saw it was an unknown number.

Deciding to answer Grimmjow hit the call button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

Grimmjow's face went from cautious, to surprised to pure shock and finally on a pure happy grin.

"You ain't fucking with me?"

More silence.

"Fuck I'll be there right now." Grimmjow said while he jumped up.

He looked around as he paid for his drink.

Another silence followed.

"Ichigo woke up."

* * *

Ichigo felt like he was floating. Soon feeling returned to his body, he could feel his body was stiff from lack of movement. He kept his eyes closed for now, he knew he must have been out for a while of he felt no pain.

There was a sigh to his side. Someone was sitting at his bedside.

"Come on Ichigo wake up… Everybody is worried sick about you. Grimmjow is far too quiet for it to be healthy for the man. He keeps calling or even coming to check up on you. The man clearly loves you and so do we all. Please Ichigo just wake up." It was Kisuke.

Kisuke's words made Ichigo's heart swell with joy.

Slowly amber eyes fluttered open.

Kisuke was looking down at Ichigo's hand that he was holding.

Ichigo twitched his index finger to get the man's attention.

Kisuke's head shot up too fast, the man's neck pop a few times.

"Ichigo! You're awake!"

Ichigo just grinned.

"No I'm sleep talking." That made the blond man laugh.

Kisuke and Ichigo looked to the door when his uncle came though.

Zangetsu looked up when he heard movement, seeing Ichigo awake with bright amber eyes, the man couldn't hide his smile.

"Ah it seems you have awakened. How do you feel?" Zangetsu asked as he sat on the edge of the bed near Ichigo's feet.

"Just a little stiff, a jog and a workout will get that out fast." Ichigo said rotating a shoulder.

Zangetsu smiled and asked Kisuke to call Grimmjow or someone to let them know Ichigo woke up. Kisuke quickly agreed.

"Just let Grimmjow in first alone please?" Ichigo asked the two men when the phone call was ended.

Kisuke and Zangetsu stepped out of the room to wait for the younger ones.

The group was heard before they were seen.

Kisuke smiled when he saw the anxious look on Grimmjow's face.

"He asked that Grimmjow would go in first."

Grimmjow gulped and nodded. He opened the door to find a very much alive Ichigo staring at him with those big amber eyes. He closed the door but remained where he stood.

Ichigo suddenly looked sad. "Are you mad at me?"

Grimmjow frowned when he heard Ichigo's voice. Quickly he made his way over to the red head, cupped his face with both hands and gave Ichigo a kiss that was near nuclear. When Ichigo opened his mouth it did turn nuclear. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow pulling him close, he tilted his head making the kiss go deeper as their tongues danced.

Grimmjow pulled back but only a little, he looked up at the man he loved.

"I love you, idiot."

Ichigo's smile was bright and full of happiness, he pulled the bluenette down into a fierce hug.

Grimmjow just wrapped his arms around Ichigo. Grimmjow joined Ichigo on the bed holding the thinner man, Ichigo called out letting everyone know that they could come in.

The last few hours of the day were filled with joyful tears, hugs and light whacks against Ichigo's head by Rukia claiming that Ichigo was stupid.

Dr. Unohara cam in later to check up on Ichigo. He had no signs of damage, no brain damage and he was in perfect health, he was free to go.

Which was what he did.

Ichigo went home with Grimmjow.

* * *

Grimmjow closed the door to his apartment allowing them both to remove their shoes before he slammed Ichigo against it. Ichigo was confused, the look on Grimmjow's face was unreadable.

"You Listen to me now Ichigo Kurosaki and you listen good. You will never do what you did in Aizen's office again ya hear me! You nearly tore my heart out. Seeing you go through that window thinking that I lost you, that I won't ever see you again, kiss you again or see these eyes of yours staring back at me." Grimmjow brushed the pad of his thumb over Ichigo's cheekbone.

The beautiful amber eyes that stared back at him followed by high cheekbones, a straight nose and thin but full lips.

Ichigo was just so damn attractive.

Ichigo was studying Grimmjow's face in turn.

The unrulely blue hair that was a bit more mused than normal hanged more so over the man's forehead, bright cyan blue eyes bore into his showing all the emotions Grimmjow had dealt with the past weeks, fear, concern, joy, relief and love. The man had a straight nose much like himself but was more angular.

Leaning forward Ichigo rubbed his cheek against the bluenette's.

Wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck Ichigo leaned back to stare the man in the eyes.

"Grimmjow, I apologised because I said I love you too late. I should have said it earlier. Grimmjow I don't let people in easily, just being here with you feels right. I want to stay with you till my dying breath."

Ichigo moved his hands into Grimmjow's blue hair to yank the man's head down for a brutal kiss. Tongues fought but it wasn't for dominance.

Grimmjow hiked Ichigo's legs up so he could grind himself against the red head that he could feel how much he was enjoying their current activity.

Ichigo moaned as both their cocks were stimulated by the action.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo moaned as he pulled the other forward close enough to whisper in a husky tone.

"Grimmjow I want you to take me to your bedroom and fuck me but do know this Grimmy… I won't settle for bottom all the time." Ichigo continued then to suck on Grimmjow's earlobe relishing in the shiver it produced.

Grimmjow couldn't believe what he heard. Finally and Ichigo topping him didn't bother him at all. Nope.

Ichigo wrapped his legs around the other's waist.

"Fuck me Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Ichigo growled as he bucked his hips against Grimmjow.

Grimmjow kept one arm around Ichigo's waist while the other moved to Ichigo's ass giving it a good squeeze.

Grimmjow carried Ichigo to his bed, all along the way Ichigo was attacking Grimmjow's neck with kisses, licks and nips.

Ichigo was gently tossed to the bed bouncing once before he was covered by an eager Grimmjow.

Grimmjow purely and truly ripped Ichigo's shirt off his body.

Ichigo couldn't lie, it turned him on, Ichigo grabbed the hem of the other's shirt and yanked it off exposing the well built chest and six pack, leaning forward Ichigo nipped his way from the other's unbroken collar bone to the closest nipple sucking it into his mouth.

The reason Ichigo wasn't fighting for top was that he knew Grimmjow still had some cracked ribs and a broken collar bone. The break not being very big would heal quick but Ichigo didn't want to take too big of a risk.

Grimmjow straightened his back raising his upper body from Ichigo. He looked down only to groan. Ichigo's eyes watched him from under orange bangs, amber eyes now a molten gold clouded but lust.

Reaching down Grimmjow released Ichigo's jeans button and pulled the zipper down making sure to brush his hand over the sensitive member to be rewarded with a groan and a buck of hips. Ichigo kept his hips up to help Grimmjow remove the tight jeans, dark green boxer briefs coming along with them.

Grimmjow took a few minutes to admire the body below him. Ichigo was lying on his back with his legs spread wide to allow the other male space, both Ichigo's arms were beside his head, the red head was gazing hungrily at the bluenette.

Standing Grimmjow undid his pants and slipped his remaining clothes off, returning to Ichigo's spread legs Grimmjow reached over the red head of his nightstand. Fumbling around Grimmjow finally found the lube with a little 'Ah ha!' Grimmjow coated three finger, tossing the lube to the side of Ichigo's head for later.

"You want this right?" Grimmjow asked just to make sure.

Ichigo gave a heart melting smile and nodded his head once.

Grimmjow circled his fingers a few times around the puckered hole, pushing his middle finger in first. Ichigo moaned at the feeling, it was odd but not painful. Grimmjow continued to thrust the lone finger in at a slow pace till he heard a growl form the red head. Grimmjow Chuckled as he added another finger. Applying scissoring motions while curling his fingers in search of the other's bundle of nerves, Grimmjow knew he got it when Ichigo's back arched and a groaned spilled from Ichigo's mouth.

Grimmjow added the third finger now stroking the other's prostate. Ichigo's member was a painful red purple colour as well as Grimmjow's.

"Grimmjow that's enough! Fuck me already!" Ichigo growled then wrapped his legs around the other pulling him closer.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Grimmjow reached for the lube next to Ichigo's head, lubed his cock and pushed into Ichigo slowly. He knew he didn't have to take it slow or be scared at being rough but he wanted to go slow.

Both men moaned at the penetration. Grimmjow because of the tight grip his dick was receiving and Ichigo for the feeling of being stretched. Grimmjow wasn't small by any means.

Once the other was fully seated they both were gasping for breath. Grimmjow allowed Ichigo to grow accustomed to being stretched.

After a few minutes Ichigo shifted his hips giving the go ahead.

Grimmjow groaned again and rested his head at nook of Ichigo's neck as he started to thrust slowly in rocking motions, the motions picked up soon and both men where moaning, groaning each other's names.

Ichigo groaned nearly yelled Grimmjow's name when the other's dick brushed against his prostate arching his back enough for Grimmjow to pull Ichigo up with him into a sitting position which put Ichigo in control but placed less pressure on Grimmjow's collar bone and ribs.

Grimmjow moaned as Ichigo started moving up and down on his errection moaning as he went along. Ichigo soon started to claw at Grimmjow's back making angry red marks and they both came near completion.

Ichigo was the first to cry out the other's name as Grimmjow gave a hard thrust upwards nailing Ichigo's prostate dead on.

The constricting muscles and call of his name were enough for Grimmjow to spill his seed into the red head with a breathy cry of Ichigo's name.

They both laid panting in each other's arms.

Ichigo looked up at the other with a smile.

"I love you, you idiot."

* * *

A few months later Ichigo accepted Gin's old position with his strong link to being an ex-kidnapped.

Grimmjow returned to the force with a huge smile of his face, having someone wake you up with a blow does wonders for the mood.

Ichigo had moved in four months after he woke up, only taking his books, computer, clothes and katana.

Ichigo had sparred with Zangetsu and actually used some street fighting moves that threw the man off anf thus onto the floor with a grinning Ichigo.

Grimmjow still hasn't won a spar.

Kisuke came through with his promise to help Ulquiorra get back to normal.

It was long and very painful for the mutant but a few months he was changed back as far as possible. He was still pale as a paper sheet and had the black tear tracks down his cheeks. Those nobody could do a thing about. Most of his former self came back.

Ulquiorra was thankful to Ichigo for not just merely throwing him away. Ichigo shrugged and said that he had more than paid for what he had done.

A week later Ichigo got a call from the man saying that he had met a kind nurse and that they were dating, he only called to thank Ichigo again.

Nnoitra and Shinji oddly stayed together and went strong.

Rukia was caught kissing a neighbouring station's sergeant in the photocopy room, later Rukia came out revealing she'd been dating said man for over half a year. His name was Kaien Shiba.

Gin and Rangiku got married a few months later and the wedding was a real ordeal that everyone enjoyed.

Aizen's organisation crumbled to the ground and a huge portion of the underground

Rime went with it.

Ichigo snuggled in Grimmjow's arms after a long day's work, he lifted his head where it rested on the man's chest. They were watching a movie.

"Hey Grimmjow."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

* * *

**-.- right so that's the end.**

**It will take a while for me to put a new story up, like two days maybe. Moving houses ain't easy.**

**Thanks for reviews, favs and follows.**

**Hope ya liked ma first story!**


End file.
